


The Official Aqours Group Chat For Official Aqours Business and Nothing Else, So Don't Even Think About it Mari

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Humor, Shenanigans, but everyone gets equal focus!, but there are mentions of some, it's a group chat fic that's all u need to know, it's primarily a group friendship fic, it's very self indulgent i'm sorry, no ships for now, update: there are ships now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: shiny_ohara:wuss Boppinmikan3:is that english?? what does it sayshiny_ohara:it /says/ … wuss Boppin so chika-chan tell me what’s boppinOr, the Aqours group chat fic that absolutely no one but me wanted.





	1. our father, who art in duie

**Author's Note:**

> me literally today: i'm not gonna write any more multichapter fics  
> me also today bc i never pay attention to myself: churns out idea and first chapter for multichapter fic
> 
> inspired by my own group chat shenanigans, for now there's no ships but idk about the future
> 
> also unbeta'd but it's a chat fic so typos don't matter haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kanagyuu:**  That wasn’t very sensible, Chika.  
>  **sakurayako:**  THANK YOU KANAN  
>  **kanangyuu:**  Riko-chan might _actually_ duie.  
>  **sakurayako:** NO NOT YOU TOO

_shiny_ohara is now online!_

_mikan3 is now online!_

_thedemonyohane is now online!_

**shiny_ohara:** wuss Boppin

 **mikan3:** is that english?? what does it say

 **shiny_ohara:** it /says/ … wuss Boppin so chika-chan tell me what’s boppin

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Please stop this Mari, you’re corrupting the children.

 **thedemonyohane:** mom omg

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Do you have a fever, Yoshiko-chan? I’m not your mother …

 **thedemonyohane:** IT’S YOHANE

 **shiny_ohara:** dia ur the mom of aqours accept it

 **mikan3:** i kinda thought kanan was the mom tho

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**mikan3:**  i summoned her … magic

 **kanangyuu:** What are we talking about guys?

 **thedemonyohane:** yeah why do we even have this chat in the first place

 **kurosawaDiamond:** We have this chat to talk about official Aqours business, but SOMEONE doesn’t seem to understand that.

 **shiny_ohara:** are u calling me out omg

 **mikan3:** oooooooooo are u gonna take that mari

 **kanangyuu:** No one answered my question …

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Ignore them, Kanan.

 **thedemonyohane:** rUDE

 **shiny_ohara:** @ dia meet me outside in the pit we’ll fight this out fair and square

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Outside where? I don’t understand you Mari!

 **mikan3:** someone help grandma out (but also don’t this is the greatest thing ever)

 **thedemonyohane:** so is she grandma or mom?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I AM NO ONE’S FEMALE RELATIVE

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** Onee-chan … TT … Ruby’s been disowned I see ...

 **kanangyuu:** What is “TT”?

 **mikan3:** ruby no ;w;

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Look at what you’ve done Mari. I hope you’re happy.

 **shiny_ohara:** u did all this urself lmao

 **thedemonyohane:** anyway where is everyone else i thought we were gonna talk about official Aqours business

 **mikan3:** i’ll go yell into riko-chan’s bedroom

 **shiny_ohara:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **shiny_ohara:** u do that chika

 **kanangyuu:** Don’t corrupt their beautiful friendship.

 **shiny_ohara:**  we have a beautiful friendship too kanan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **thedemonyohane:**  oh my god so kananmari is real

 **GANBARUBY:** i TOLD you so yoshiko-chan!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m suddenly very uncomfortable.

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT CHIKA

 **mikan3:** I SAID I WAS SORRY OK

 **shiny_ohara:** owo what’s this

 **thedemonyohane:** mari PLEASE

 **kanangyuu:** What did Chika do now?

 **mikan3:**  first of all that’s rude i’m an angel

 **mikan3:** second of all it was an accident

 **sakurayako:** IT WAS NOT

 **sakurayako:** She yelled at me to come outside and I said I was getting changed, but she couldn’t hear me.

 **sakurayako:** So I had to say it louder and louder until she made me bellow it so everyone in the neighbourhood could hear!!

 **shiny_ohara:** lmao bellow

 **sakurayako:**  AND THEN SHE YELLS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS

 **mikan3:** IT WASN’T THAT LOUD

 **sakurayako:**  “ARE YOU SHIRTLESS, RIKO-CHAN?”

 **shiny_ohara:**  AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **GANBARUBY:**  oH MY GOSH

 **thedemonyohane:**  dear god chika have some tact

 **mikan3:** I SAID SORRY BESIDES NO ONE PROBABLY HEARD

 **shiny_ohara:** THE RUMOUR COME OUT: DOES RIKO-CHAN IS SHIRTLESS

 **sakurayako:** I’M SO EMBARRASSED I COULD ACTUALLY DUIE

 **sakurayako:** DAMN

 **sakurayako:**  *DIE

 **shiny_ohara:** lmao DUIE

 **thedemonyohane:** time for lily to duie

 **GANBARUBY:** IT’S TIME FOR US ALL TO DUIE!!

 **kanagyuu:**  That wasn’t very sensible, Chika.

 **sakurayako:**  THANK YOU KANAN

 **kanangyuu:**  Riko-chan might _actually_ duie.

 **sakurayako:** NO NOT YOU TOO

 **shiny_ohara:**  AAAAAAAA I LOVE YOU KANAN

 **thedemonyohane:**  KANAN, A QUEEN

 **sakurayako:** Dia-san please can you help me?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** …

 **thedemonyohane:** oh I forgot Dia was still here oops

 **kurosawaDiamond:** …

 **mikan3:**  oh dear the beast has been angered

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Chika, you’re kicked out of Aqours.

 **mikan3:**  AWW WHAT

 **sakurayako:** Good riddance. Chika, our midnight chats are now officially cancelled!

 **shiny_ohara:** begone thot

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t do that Mari.

 **mikan3:** babe no :’(((((

 **thedemonyohane:**  chikariko confirmed @ ruby are you seeing this

 **GANBARUBY:** Ruby is screenshotting excitedly and direct messaging Hanamaru!!!

 **shiny_ohara:** does hanamaru even know what a phone is

 **sakurayako:** ANYWAY, the fact is revenge has been enacted.

 **mikan3:** it’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah

 **kanangyuu:** You-chan and Hanamaru-chan sure have missed a lot …

 **GANBARUBY:** I’ll let Hanamaru know she should check the chat!

 **kanangyuu:** Thanks Ruby!

 **kanangyuu:** I don’t think I trust Chika to go get You-chan after this.

 **thedemonyohane:** dw i got this

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I feel like this chat has descended into madness …

 **shiny_ohara:**  give in to the madness dia

 **shiny_ohara:** give innnnnnnn

 **kanagyuu:** Mari, you really worry me sometimes.

 **sakurayako:** Anyway, what’s up guys? :)

 **mikan3:**  i WAS up

 **sakurayako:** Chika you’re mentally blocked to me right now.

 **shiny_ohara:** catch that sweet blocc chika-chan

 **mikan3:** tonight has just not been my night

 **mikan3:** it’s almost time for my nightly cry over μ's so gtg

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Is it that time already? I’ll let Ruby know.

 **kanangyuu:**  It’s a sad, sad life.

 **mikan3:**  bye guys see y’all tomorrow

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Mari, behave while I’m gone.

 **shiny_ohara:** for u bby (ΦзΦ)

 **kanangyuu:** You’re a menace.

_mikan3 is now offline!_

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

**sakurayako:** Peace at last …

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** hey guys!

 **yousoro:** oh, chika just left :(

 **thedemonyohane:** ah, but here we are … us, the rest of aqours … ur other friends …

 **kanangyuu:** She has a point.

 **yousoro:** wow

 **yousoro:** less than a minute it took you to attack me

 **thedemonyohane:** Fallen angel Yohane leaves no victim alive but strikes mercilessly and directly straight at your hearts!

 **kanangyuu:** Sometimes I wonder for our sanity.

 **shiny_mari:** i don’t, yohane 4 best chuuni

 **yousoro:** brb scrolling up

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Hello everyone, Ruby told me I needed to be here.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m sorry for the breakdown of your marriage to Chika, Riko-chan.

 **sakurayako:** My struggle is REAL

 **thedemonyohane:** u know her name not her story

 **GANBARUBY:** with chikariko gone, we must sail forward with kananmari

 **kanangyuu:** I don’t know what that is but it scares me.

 **yousoro:** I CAN’T BELIEVE CHIKA DID THAT

 **s** **akurayako:** THANK YOU

 **yousoro:** WHY WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT RIKO-CHAN SHIRTLESS

 **kanangyuu:** It’s a difficult age, 16, isn’t it?

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Personally I’ve always prefered YouChika.

 **GANBARUBY:** BETRAYED

 **thedemonyohane:**  BLOCKED

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** PLEASE DON’T BLOCK ME YOU TWO ARE MY ONLY FRIENDS

 **shiny_ohara:** ah yes, aqours: ruby, yohane, hanamaru and *looks at smudged writing on hand* manly go gaga

 **thedemonyohane:** MANLY GO GAGA

 **GANBARUBY:** THAT’S SO FUNNY I’M GONNA DUIE

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  WHAT IS DUIE?

 **sakurayako:**  CAN WE FORGET ABOUT DUIE

 **kanangyuu:** Never, duie is our lord and savior.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** HELP RUBY I FORGOT WHAT YOU TOLD ME HOW DO I TURN CAPS LOCK OFF AGAIN???

_thedemonyohane changed shiny_ohara’s nickname to manly go gaga!_

**yousoro:**  this chat is a mess

 **GANBARUBY:** oh dear …

 **GANBARUBY:** Let me direct message you Hanamaru-chan.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY

 **GANBARUBY:** goodnight !!

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** my transformation into my true form is complete

 **thedemonyohane:** manly-chan

 **manly go gaga:** i wanna duie

 **yousoro:** me too

 **thedemonyohane:** don’t we all

 **sakurayako:** I’m constantly mocked it seems.

 **manly go gaga:** OH YEA about that riko-chan

 **manly go gaga:** i have a question 4 u

 **sakurayako:** OK?

 **kanangyuu:** I don’t trust her.

 **manly go gaga:**  so like

 **manly go gaga:** were you actually

 **manly go gaga:** y’know

 **manly go gaga:** shirtless

 **manly go gaga:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sakurayako:**  GOODBYE

_sakurayako has left the chat!_

**thedemonyohane:** rikomari … i wonder if ruby and zuramaru have thought of that one ...

_yousoro has added sakurayako to the chat!_

**yousoro:** don’t forget you’re here forever

 **sakurayako:** NOT FOR LONG

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**kanangyuu:** AAAAND that went about as I expected.

 **manly go gaga:** u can always count on me to up the levels of lesbianism in aqours at any given moment

 **kanangyuu:** I think I’ve reached my breaking point. I’m going to bed everybody, see you tomorrow.

 **thedemonyohane:** goodnight kanan sweet dreams

 **manly go gaga:** sweet memes

 **thedemonyohane:** noooooo

 **yousoro:** all along, mari has been the real mom aqours deserves

 **kanangyuu:** Don’t stay up too late guys, remember we have practice tomorrow.

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

**thedemonyohane:** and then there were three …

 **yousoro:** it’s half eleven now …

 **thedemonyohane:** i thought that said half elven holy shit

 **yousoro:** and we DO have practice tomorrow

 **manly go gaga:** you read too much lord of the rings yoshiko-chan

 **yousoro:** aqours au where we’re all elves

 **yousoro:** AND DON’T SAY SHIT DIA WILL SCALP YOU

 **thedemonyohane:** it’s ok she’s asleep also HOLY SHIT YES!!! I NEED THAT

 **manly go gaga:** want to stay up til four am planning an epic fantasy novel featuring us

 **yousoro:** only if i can marry chika in it

 **manly go gaga:** go for it honey

 **manly go gaga:**  live your dream

 **thedemonyohane:** OK SO i was thinking we could start with something like this

_[Cut for Space]_

**manly go gaga:** and with the sun rising, looks like gwingwen is left to fight on alone ...

_sakurayako is online!_

_kurosawaDiamond is online!_

**sakurayako:**  Wha the fucl

 **manly go gaga:** EXCUSE ME RIKO

 **sakurayako:** OH NO NOT AGAIN

 **manly go gaga:**  WHA THE FUCL

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Have you been up all night Mari?

 **sakurayako:** I’m going to go cry I’ll come back later.

_sakurayako is offline!_

**manly go gaga:** uh yea

 **manly go gaga:**  you-chan went to sleep at 3

 **manly go gaga:** and yohane just dropped off before you guys came online

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Why is your username “manly go gaga”? What on Earth is “Gwingwen”?

 **manly go gaga:**  you mean who on earth

 **manly go gaga:**  she’s my elven archer persona that is actually the long lost princess of mystica

 **manly go gaga:** i used an elf name generator

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  An elf name generator.

 **manly go gaga:** yes dia an elf name generator that’s what i just said

 **manly go gaga:** yohane is nenneth

 **manly go gaga:**  she’s a dark elf who we eventually reform

 **manly go gaga:** and you-chan is tadiel

 **manly go gaga:** she marries rodwen (that’s chika)

 **manly go gaga:** but we got so swept up in their backstory and star-crossed love that we couldn’t do anyone else from aqours :(

 **manly go gaga:** what do you think?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** …

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  In the words of Riko-chan:

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Wha the fucl?

 **manly go gaga:**  AFSGSFSG I LOVE U DIA

 **manly go gaga:**  i love u so much

 **manly go gaga:** i’m so tired but i lofe u

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Thank you, I guess I “lofe” you too.

 **manly go gaga:** u guess?? why don’t u knowwwwwww TT

 **kurosawaDiamond:** … Get some rest Mari. We have practice in a few hours.

 **manly go gaga:** right ok i’ll see u then buddy

 **manly go gaga:** while i’m gone generate ur elven name

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Please go to sleep.

 **manly go gaga:** (￣▽￣)ノ

_manly go gaga is offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Tinnunith … that’s a pretty stupid name ...

_kurosawaDiamond is offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> generate your own elven name here: elf.namegeneratorfun.com
> 
> all riko's typos i made when actually writing the fic but decided to just keep them in lmao
> 
> also, i know there wasn't much of some characters such as hanamaru and you but since it's the first chapter i wanted to introduce everybody, maybe next chapter they'll be more of certain characters and in future chapters not everyone might appear


	2. yousoro propaganda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **manly go gaga:** laugh all u want  
>  **manly go gaga:** but don’t touch what u can’t afford  
>  **manly go gaga:** §ԾᴗԾ§  
>  **kanangyuu:** THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray, new chapter with lots more hanamaru \o/ also not so much yohane, but there will be a lot of yohane next chapter so don't worry!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do, please leave kudos and comments :)

_ kanangyuu is now online! _

_ mikan3 is now online! _

_ sakurayako is now online! _

_ yousoro is now online! _

_ manly go gaga is now online! _

_ GANBARUBY is now online! _

_ Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online! _

**kanagyuu:** That was a great practice today guys! Good job everybody!

**mikan3:** aqours faito (ง'̀-'́)ง

**yousoro:** same time tomorrow?

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  Yes. And I really enjoyed today :)

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Do you like it? :) Ruby-chan recently told me about emoticons :)

**Hanamaru_Kunkida:** They’re great! :)

**manly go gaga:** pls stop with the :)

**manly go gaga:** it’s scary

**sakurayako:** Where are Dia-san and Yoshiko-chan?

**yousoro:** miss carsick’s sitting right next to me : >

**yousoro:** she says ohayousoro!!

_ thedemonyohane is now online! _

**thedemonyohane:** i did not, stop twisting my words into yousoro propaganda

**thedemonyohane:** i greeted my little demons appropriately

**yousoro:** with an ohayohane ;)

**thedemonyohane:** ugh i feel dizzy brb

_thedemonyohane_ _is now offline!_

**yousoro:** poor thing :’(

**manly go gaga:** what about the dia-mond of my life

**GANBARUBY:** Onee-chan can’t walk and type :( she says hi though!!

_ kurosawaDiamond is online! _

**kurosawaDiamond:** Ruby, that’s not ture

**kurosawaDiamond:** tur

**kurosawaDiamond:** tur

**kurosawaDiamond:** tur

**kurosawaDiamond:** tur

**kurosawaDiamond:** tur

**kurosawaDiamond:** TRUE

**sakurayako:** Oh Dear

**mikan3:** someone’s not having a fun time

**kurosawaDiamond:** f88*8dhaghbdxgfsvkioooo

**manly go gaga:** this is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, ever

**manly go gaga:** including the time i snorted mountain dew out my nose

**manly go gaga:** that was HARDCORE

_ kurosawaDiamond is offline! _

**manly go gaga:** she can run but she can’t hide

**GANBARUBY:** i can’t tell if she’s crying or laughing

**kanangyuu:** It’s all the same with Dia.

**yousoro:** we just drove past a number plate that said “5H1NY” is that ur car mari

**manly go gaga:** absOLUTELY

**manly go gaga:** move over my ride is here

**mikan3:** i thought u only travelled by helicopter

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I thought Mari had a private cruise ship all to herself?

**sakurayako:** I thought Mari just magically materialised wherever she wanted to be?

**manly go gaga:** laugh all u want

**manly go gaga:** but don’t touch what u can’t afford

**manly go gaga:** §ԾᴗԾ§

**kanangyuu:** THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE

**mikan3:** speaking of elves

**GANBARUBY:** no one was talking about elves?

**yousoro:** i am so tired of elves i wish i’d never even heard of elves

**sakurayako:** elves??? idk her

**yousoro:** lmao riko

**manly go gaga:** aRE WE TALKING ABOUT MYSTICA

**mikan3:** YeSS

**mikan3:** AND I WANNA KNOW

**mikan3:** why am i married to you-chan???

**yousoro:** WOAH WOULD U LOOK AT THE TIME

**yousoro:** GTG YOSHIKO-CHAN JUST SUMMONED SATAN ON THE BUS SEE Y’ALL LATER

_ yousoro is now offline! _

**manly go gaga:** bc it’s true love

**manly go gaga:** true love between elves

**manly go gaga:** and what’s better than that?

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** My ship rises …

**sakurayako:** I can’t believe Hanamaru knows about shipping but didn’t know what emojis were until today.

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I read too much!

**kanangyuu:** Okay, so I understand now I think.

**mikan3:** kanan just figured out the meaning of life watch out boys

**kanangyuu:** No, I meant “KananMari”.

**mikan3:** oH

**kanangyuu:** It’s a “ship” which is a relationship, basically? That people are overly invested in? And it’s me and Mari together as a couple …

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Pretty much! KananMari is one of the most popular Aqours ships.

**kanangyuu:** What do you think, Mari?

**manly go gaga:** this shit bangin yo

**sakurayako:**  DON’T SAY SHIT YOU’LL SUMMON DIA-SAN

_ kurosawaDiamond is online! _

**mikan3:** OH NO

**GANBARUBY:** we’re home!! onee-chan can type properly now haha

**manly go gaga:** pls spare me o great and mighty dia-san

**kurosawaDiamond:** Mari, you’re on thin ice.

**manly go gaga:** (┌ﾟдﾟ)┌

**kurosawaDiamond:** Also, I’d like to apologise for my … lapse in proper typing earlier.

**manly go gaga:** it’s ok dia i know u were only trying to speak the tur

**manly go gaga:** oops, i meant TRUTH! haha silly me :P wonder where i got that from?

**kurosawaDiamond:** You’re lucky I “lofe” you.

**manly go gaga:** o m g

**manly go gaga:** (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

**GANBARUBY:** onee-chan is smiling so much it’s kinda scary

**kurosawaDiamond:** No I am not Ruby! We’re not even in the same room!

**GANBARUBY:** not anymore, you ran away TT

**mikan3:** diamari sails on …

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** DiaMari? Interesting …

**kanagyuu:** My head hurts, all these “ships” are too much. Am I meant to like KananMari or DiaMari?

**sakurayako:** You should like ChikaRiko.

**manly go gaga:** i was wondering where you were

**mikan3:** i thought we were divorced after last night??

**sakurayako:** I’m taking you back for the money benefits.

**mikan3:** jokes on u i’m broke i spent all my money on a honoka figurine but hey i’m not complaining the wedding is back on boys

**sakurayako:** Google, what to do when your wife loves another woman?

**manly go gaga:** honoka is nice but lbr the real muse waifu is nozomi

**kurosawaDiamond:**  It’s μ's!!!!

**GANBARUBY:** maru-chan is my waifu …

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I don’t know what that is!

**kanangyuu:** Okay, so ChikaRiko it is.

_ yousoro is now online! _

**yousoro:** kanan you’ve betrayed me :(

**yousoro:** you come into my house

**kanangyuu:** I’m sorry You-chan.

**yousoro:** on the day of my daughter’s wedding

**manly go gaga:** anyway are you home now

**yousoro:** yea i just got here

**yousoro:** but i got homework to do aaaaaa

**manly go gaga:** how long til yoshiko gets home i need her here to support me

**yousoro:** like ten minutes

**yousoro:** also rude as heck

**yousoro:** am i not good enough for you once again

**manly go gaga:** sorry you-chan

**yousoro:** after i let you feel my boobs and everything

**mikan3:** WHAT

**sakurayako:** WHA THE FUCL

**kanangyuu:** Not in front of the kids, You-chan.

**kanangyuu:** Also, use protection.

**kurosawaDiamond:** RUBY, COVER YOUR EYES, DON’T LOOK UPON THIS FILTH.

**GANBARUBY:** OKAY BYE IT WAS GETTING WEIRD ANYWAY

_ GANBARUBY is now offline! _

**manly go gaga:** yea that was neat

**manly go gaga:** for like the 5 seconds it lasted

**manly go gaga:** and then u flipped me over ur head

**manly go gaga:** actually that was pretty hot too

**kanangyuu:** Hanamaru-chan, are you okay? You haven’t said anything yet.

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** FGJbhbmkloaoaoaoao

_ Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline! _

**mikan3:**  I DON’T BELIEVE THIS

**kurosawaDiamond:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D BE SUCH A PERVERT MARI

**kurosawaDiamond:** ACTUALLY I CAN

**yousoro:** the point is

**yousoro:** mari betrayed me

**mikan3:** GUYS LMAO RIKO-CHAN HAS A NOSEBLEED

**sakurayako:** I DO NOT

**yousoro:** WHAT AHAHAHA

**manly go gaga:** I THOUGHT THAT ONLY HAPPENED IN ANIME RIKO LMAO

**sakurayako:** CHIKA I’M GOING TO KILL YOU

**kanangyuu:** Be careful, Riko-chan.

**kanangyuu:** If you don’t take proper care of this bleeding, you might actually duie.

**sakurayako:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ sakurayako is now offline! _

**mikan3:** kanan strikes again

**manly go gaga:** truly, one to be feared

**kurosawaDiamond:** You-chan, did Mari hurt you in any way, because if she did I will be having serious words with her.

**yousoro:** NO lmao it’s okay i think i hurt her enough already

**manly go gaga:** tru

**manly go gaga:** i bruised my ass so bad

_ thedemonyohane is online! _

**manly go gaga:** oh dear

**manly go gaga:** i fear yoshiko-chan will now be very angry with me

**manly go gaga:** i gotta ride on out into the sunset boys

**mikan3:** farewell, brave warrior

**yousoro:** get going then

**manly go gaga:** harsh

**kanangyuu:** Goodbye, Mari. I hope you’ll get a proper night’s sleep tonight.

**manly go gaga:** yeah yeah

**manly go gaga:** any parting words for me dia?????

**kurosawaDiamond:** I wash my hands of you. You’re a hopeless case.

**manly go gaga:** well, that’s better than nothing

**manly go gaga:** goodbye i hope yoshiko won’t try and sacrifice me to satan

_ manly go gaga is offline! _

**yousoro:** why would yoshiko-chan want to sacrifice mari

**thedemonyohane:** WHY WOULD U LET MARI DO THAT TO YOU

**yousoro:** EXCUSE ME

**thedemonyohane:** I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE GOT TO SECOND BASE WITH YOU-CHAN BEFORE I DID

**yousoro:** okay, baseball isn’t my sport so idk what u mean

**yousoro:** i got homework to do anyway

**yousoro:** peace out

_ yousoro is offline! _

**kanangyuu:** I feel like we should stop pestering You-chan, she probably didn’t want us to react like this.

**mikan3:** nope i’m literally never gonna let this go kanan

**thedemonyohane:** me neither

**thedemonyohane:** may the fires of hell burn and consume mari-chan, and may she be kicked out of guilty kiss, amen

**kanangyuu:** I don’t quite see how that could work.

**kanangyuu:** Are you okay, Dia?

**kurosawaDiamond:** Just … mildly scandalised.

**mikan3:** when are we not when mari’s around lbr

**thedemonyohane:** kanan ur the only one of us who doesn’t have an elf name so how about u get right on that

**kanangyuu:** Oh, how I wish I could “get right on that”. But I have to go help out in the shop now.

**mikan3:** aww bye mom

**kanangyuu:** Goodbye everybody!

_ kanangyuu is now offline! _

**mikan3:** i can’t stick around for too much longer i gotta help out in the inn too

**kurosawaDiamond:** See you at practice tomorrow, Chika-chan.

**mikan3:** laters

_ mikan3 is now offline! _

**thedemonyohane:** so, dia-san

**kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, Yoshiko-chan?

**thedemonyohane:** it’s yohane, anyway do you think you-chan and mari-chan were like seriously

**thedemonyohane:** yknow

**kurosawaDiamond:** I understand what you mean. And I highly doubt it. You know how Mari is sometimes.

**kurosawaDiamond:** It’s her idea of a joke.

**thedemonyohane:** yeah i guess so

**kurosawaDiamond:** Does that make you feel better?

**thedemonyohane:** yeah i guess so

**thedemonyohane:** but yeah anyway i gtg, got demonic things to do ya know

**kurosawaDiamond:** Of course.

**thedemonyohane:** don’t get lonely without me, dia-san

_ thedemonyohane is now offline! _

**kurosawaDiamond:**  Peace at last …

_ Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online! _

**kurosawaDiamond:** Hello Hanamaru-chan. Have you recovered now?

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Yes, it was very shocking though! But I wanted to tell you something.

**kurosawaDiamond:** Go ahead.

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** After talking with Ruby-chan I came to a solid conclusion.

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** There’s no way YouMari could be real.

**kurosawaDiamond:** YouMari?

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Yes, YouMari. You and Mari, together :) Anyway, Ruby-chan and I thought it might make you feel better :)

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** So, Dia-san,

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** do you feel better?

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** :)

**kurosawaDiamond:** Um …

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Oops, that was all meant to be one message, sorry.

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Anyway, do you?

**kurosawaDiamond:** …

**kurosawaDiamond:** I do, actually. Thank you Hanamaru-chan.

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** That’s good :)  

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** That’s all I had to say, so goodbye!

_ Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline! _

**kurosawaDiamond:** I do feel better …

**kurosawaDiamond:** But I still don’t understand …

_ kurosawaDiamond is now offline! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far i've only used the messaging format but what do you guys think about having them video chat? that would mean prose instead of the chat but i feel like it would be a nice way to help the story along (yes, believe it or not there is a story somewhere in this mess)  
> anyway if u guys like that idea i'll probably introduce it in future chapters, it probably won't appear in the next one tho because i've already started to write it
> 
> anyway if u enjoyed please leave a comment telling me what you liked maybe?? i always appreciate feedback!


	3. YOHANAWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **manly go gaga:** is it called that because you’re a weenie  
>  **thedemonyohane:** NO  
>  **yousoro:** it’s because she’s a super weenie  
>  **thedemonyohane:** NO IT IS NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter! i actually did end up having them video chat in this chapter but idk if i'm as happy with how it turned out lmao i think it could've been better but tell me what you think in the comments!  
> also, this chapter is a LOT longer than the other two because i wanted to wrap up the entire 'arc' in one chapter and not split it up, also longer chapters allow for better plot progression + more content  
> also happy birthday mari :>  
> ANYWAY i hope you enjoy!!

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Oh no, it’s too early for this.

 **manly go gaga:** LMAO

 **manly go gaga:** anyway are u feeling better after last night dia

 **kurosawaDiamond:** What.

 **manly go gaga:** this is a group chat yknow

 **manly go gaga:** do u feel like you-chan is a rival for my affections?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Goodbye, Mari.

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** boooo

 **manly go gaga:** now what do i do

 **manly go gaga:** i’m so lonely

 **manly go gaga:** someone come online

 **manly go gaga:** someone

 **manly go gaga:** pls

 **manly go gaga:** come on it can’t be only me who’s awake

 **manly go gaga:** pls

 **manly go gaga:** pls

 **manly go gaga:** pls

 **manly go gaga:** pls

_[Cut for Space]_

_thedemonyohane is now online!_

**thedemonyohane:** what the fresh hell is this

 **manly go gaga:** FINALLY

 **manly go gaga:** yoshiko-chaaaaaaan! just who i wanted to see!

 **thedemonyohane:** were u really pleading for help for 15 minutes

 **manly go gaga:** maybe

 **manly go gaga:** anyway now that ur here

 **manly go gaga:** entertain me

 **thedemonyohane:** i just woke up

 **thedemonyohane:** i’m in my pyjamas eating cereal

 **manly go gaga:** did i ask for ur life story

 **thedemonyohane:** u should feel privileged, i’m easily the most interesting out of aqours

 **manly go gaga:** wrong i’m perfection personified

 **manly go gaga:** i would create a poll but no one is here so it’d be a waste of time

 **thedemonyohane:** i have something to say anyway

_sakurayako is online!_

**sakurayako:** Good morning.

 **sakurayako:** Chika-chan is snoring really loudly.

 **sakurayako:** Consider that revenge for the last two days, ha ha!

 **thedemonyohane:** ur so threatening lily. really scary

 **sakurayako:** thanks

 **manly go gaga:** hey hey HEY guilty kiss is all here

 **thedemonyohane:** amazing

 **thedemonyohane:** we should do our intro

 **sakurayako:** do we have to

 **sakurayako:** it’s embarrassing

 **thedemonyohane:** no it’s not it’s really cool

 **manly go gaga:** it’s pretty cool riko admit it

 **thedemonyohane:** okay here we go

 **thedemonyohane:** ｌｏｖｅ ｉｓ ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ

 **manly go gaga:** ｇｕｉｌｔｙ ｋｉｓｓ

 **sakurayako:** ｇｕｉｌｔｙ ｋｉｓｓ

 **thedemonyohane:** ｇｕｉｌｔｙ ｋｉｓｓ

 **thedemonyohane:** okay

 **thedemonyohane:** we r officially the coolest subunit

 **manly go gaga:** anyway didn’t u have something to tell us

 **t** **hedemonyohane:** oh yeah well i should probably wait until everyone else gets here

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** I thought that with Riko here things might be sensible, but I see I was mistaken.

 **sakurayako:** oh no

 **sakurayako:** :(

 **thedemonyohane:** to be fair this was our fault

 **manly go gaga:** your fault

 **manly go gaga:** i am innocent

 **manly go gaga:** anyway dia can i have ur professional opinion 

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m scared. Go on.

 **manly go gaga:** who’s the coolest/best member of aqours me or yohane

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Easy.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Ruby.

 **thedemonyohane:** whAT

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** ganbaruby!!

 **manly go gaga:** what about ganbamari???

 **GANBARUBY:** NOT THE SAME

 **thedemonyohane:** mari just got annihilated

 **thedemonyohane:** anyway get everyone else online i have exciting news

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Is it to do with Aqours?

 **thedemonyohane:** in a way

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Maybe then this chat can be used for it’s actual purpose.

 **sakurayako:** I think you might need to give up on that dream Dia-san.

 **manly go gaga:** yeah and accept the memes

 **thedemonyohane:** mari i will curse you

_mikan3 is now online!_

**mikan3:** it’s a new dawn it’s a new day it’s a new life

 **sakurayako:** And you snore.

 **mikan3:** i’m unashamed

 **mikan3:** i’m on the right track baby i was born this way

 **GANBARUBY:** aqours x muse x lady gaga collab WHEN????

 **kurosawaDiamond:** My own sister …. It’s μ's, Ruby, you know that.

 **thedemonyohane:** not that muse lmao

 **manly go gaga:** if aqours covers telephone then obvs im lady gaga but who’s my beyonce?

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** What’s a Beyonce?

 **manly go gaga:** HOLD ON MARU IM SLIDING INTO UR DMs

 **mikan3:** dia is ur beyonce

 **manly go gaga:** nice

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Anyway, Yoshiko-chan has news for us all.

 **thedemonyohane:** Yes i do

 **thedemonyohane:** it’s like herding cats tryin to get everyone online

 **manly go gaga:** yohane just can’t get the pussy

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m going to pretend you never said that.

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** i had over 20 dm’s from yoshiko

 **yousoro:** care to explain

 **manly go gaga:** she’s a thirsty bih

 **thedemonyohane:** true

 **thedemonyohane:** but i also have something to share with my little demons~

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m nobody’s demon.

 **GANBARUBY:** I am!!

 **thedemonyohane:** thanks ruby ur the best

 **thedemonyohane:** i’ve decided dia was right u are the best member of aqours

 **mikan3:** good morning you-chan

 **sakurayako:** Hello.

 **yousoro:** ohayousoro!!!

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** Chika told me to be here.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** So what did you need to tell us Yoshiko-chan?

 **mikan3:** spill the tea

 **kurosawaDiamond:** There is no tea here Chika, it’s the internet.

 **manly go gaga:** that’s what YOU think dia

 **thedemonyohane:** okay so as we all know it’s now almost the end of october

 **thdemonyohane:** and in october a glorious day occurs, one that was sent down from the heavens in disgrace and is celebrated only by the unholiest of demons

 **kanangyuu:** National Fried Scallops Day?

 **yousoro:** national taco day?

 **manly go gaga:** NATIONAL VODKA DAY

 **GANBARUBY:** national golf lover’s day!!

 **mikan3:** national noodle day

 **sakurayako:** leaf erikson day?

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** National Farmer’s Day.

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  I think she means Halloween.

 **mikan3:** oh

 **thedemonyohane:** ALL GOOD GUESSES BUT ALL WRONG

 **thedemonyohane:** an ever better day occurs at the same time on halloween

 **thedemonyohane:** one that little demons everywhere rejoice at hearing the name of

 **thedemonyohane:** and one that this year will be celebrated by aqours splendidly!!!!

 **thedemonyohane:** i am, of course, talking about

 **manly go gaga:** NATIONAL KNOCK KNOCK JOKES DAY

 **thedemonyohane:** YOHANAWEEN

 **sakurayako:** I KNEW IT WOULD BE SOMETHING LIKE THIS.

 **mikan3:** YOHANAWEEN LMAO

 **GANBARUBY:** I LOVE IT ALREADY

 **manly go gaga:** yohane

 **thedemonyohane:** yes

 **manly go gaga:** is it called that because you’re a weenie

 **thedemonyohane:** NO

 **yousoro:** it’s because she’s a super weenie

 **thedemonyohane:** NO IT IS NOT

_manly go gaga changed thedemonyohane’s nickname to weenie chan!_

**weenie chan:** looks like i’m boo boo the fool  >:(

 **kanangyuu:** So what exactly is Yohanaween, Weenie-chan?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, I don’t understand what it has to do with Aqours.

 **weenie chan:** well i thought aqours could do a special demonic performance in honour of yohanaween

 **yousoro:** so is yohanaween just the same as halloween basically

 **weenie chan:** yes but the name sounds so much cooler doesn’t it

 **sakurayako:** Keep telling yourself that.

 **Hanamaru-Kunikida:** It sounds satanic.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, it does. I’m not sure that I want Ruby involved in such a thing.

 **GANBARUBY:** oNEE-CHAN (　〇□〇）

 **mikan3:** GAH THAT’S SCARY

 **weenie chan:** come on guys

 **weenie chan:** lily could write us a cool and badass song

 **sakurayako:** I have got a few drafts lying around that could fit with that theme …

 **weenie chan:** plus it would be good to boost our popularity before love live

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I think you might have convinced me, Yoshiko-chan.

 **manly go gaga:** the weenie is smart

 **weenie chan:** heck yea it is

 **kanangyuu:** I think it sounds like fun!

 **mikan3:** me too!!

 **GANBARUBY:** chika can i ask you something

 **mikan3:** yes

 **GANBARUBY:** why is your nickname mikan3

 **mikan3:** well there was already someone named mikan

 **mikan3:** my greatest enemy …

 **sakurayako:** Maybe we should change it to something more interesting?

 **manly go gaga:** no, we have to let the nicknames come naturally

 **mikan3:** now that we’ve been enlightened about yohanaween can i go now 

 **kanangyuu:** Do you not want to spend time with us?

 **mikan3:** no

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t talk to your mother like that.

 **mikan3:** i have homework to do

 **weenie chan:** could’ve done it last night

 **mikan3:** i was too busy thinking about you-chan’s boobs

 **yousoro:** HJUGDSNDHGSJHGCDFHNBVDNJNJ

 **mikan3:** goodbye lol

_mikan3 is now offline!_

**yousoro:** MYGB BOOOBHS? >??/ CHYIKA CHA  WAS THINKING ABOUT MY BOONS

 **sakurayako:** HER BOONS

 **manly go gaga:** YOU’S BOONS LMAO

 **sakurayako:** FINALLY SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME MAKES A TYPO

 **weenie chan:** don’t think we’ll let u forget about wha the fucl

 **GANBARUBY:** or duie

 **kanangyuu:** Dia also made a typo.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t remind me, it was very traumatic.

 **yousoro:** back to my boons

 **manly go gaga:** i’ve had enough of your boons

 **weenie chan:** back to yohanaween

 **weenie chan:** lily can u write us a cool song

 **sakurayako:** I should probably start now then.

 **weenie chan:** okay thank you

 **weenie chan:** maybe u can video call me later

 **manly go gaga:** get it yoshiko

 **sakurayako:** It’s not like that!

 **sakurayako:** I’m going to write the song.

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**weenie chan:** it’s really not like that

 **GANBARUBY:** It’s okay, we all know ChikaRiko is real.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** What about Yoshiko-chan?

 **weenie chan:** pls don’t ship me

 **manly go gaga:** there goes yohamari

 **kanangyuu:** Why are there so many ships?

 **yousoro:** because we’re all gay and loveable

 **manly go gaga:** couldn’t have said it better myself

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Ruby, if we don’t go now we’ll be late for our family meal.

 **GANBARUBY:** OKAY!! bye everybody ^.^

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Goodbye Ruby :)

 **kanangyuu:** When will we teach Hanamaru more than one emoji?

 **yousoro:** Give it time

 **yousoro:** she’ll get there

 **weenie chan:** then she’ll be the most dangerous of us all

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Can’t wait. Goodbye everybody. We’ll talk more later about “Yohanaween”.

 **weenie chan:** it’s catching on … excellent

 _GANBARUBY is now offline!_  

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I know the “wink” emoticon.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** ;)

 **yousoro:** she’s becoming more powerful

 **weenie chan:** lord help us

 **kanangyuu:** Very good, Hanamaru!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Thank you ;)

 **kanangyuu:** Oh no.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I must go now, I have to help out at the temple.

 **kanangyuu:** I’m going diving soon so I have to go too!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m excited for Yohanaween!

 **weenie chan:** me too zuramaru!!

 **manly go gaga:** goodbye you two

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** once again, the golden trio remains

 **yousoro:** have u thought any more about mystica

 **weenie chan:** yeah has anyone else got involved

 **manly go gaga:** dia has an elf name

 **yousoro:** WHAT

 **weenie chan:** when did this happen omg

 **manly go gaga:** in the morning after u two feel asleep like losers

 **yousoro:** some of us are human

 **weenie chan:** i’m not

 **manly go gaga:** anyway we know her name not her story

 **yousoro:** we can ask her about it later

 **yousoro:** if she can video call

 **weenie chan:** how about it? yohane you riko mari  & dia Xtreme video call no n00bs allowed

 **manly go gaga:** normally i’m all about n00b exclusion

 **manly go gaga:** but i have rich kid stuff to do so i can’t c〳 ݓ ﹏ ݓ 〵੭

 **weenie chan:** boooooooooo

 **manly go gaga:** i know

 **yousoro:** poor mari-chan, having money

 **manly go gaga:** it’s a tragic existence

 **manly go gaga:** so i gotta go now too

 **manly go gaga:** have fun without me

 **manly go gaga:** but not too much fun (•̀o•́)ง

 **weenie chan:** mARI

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**yousoro:** so are we video calling later? i’m free all day

 **weenie chan:** yeah

 **weenie chan:** well it’s not going to be just us. alone.

 **weenie chan:** lily too and maybe dia

 **yousoro:** yeah i know

 **yousoro:** you said that already

 **weenie chan:** right

 **weenie chan:** so do you like yohanaween

 **yousoro:** yeah it sounds really cool

 **yousoro:** like a celebration of yohane ahaha

 **yousoro:** i’m gonna go grab some food so msg me when ur ready to video call :)

 **weenie chan:** okay goodbye, u loser

 **yousoro:** says weenie chan ;)

_yousoro is now offline!_

_weenie chan is now offline!_

* * *

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** can anyone video call right now

_sakurayako is now online!_

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** when i said message me later, i didn’t mean midnight

 **weenie chan:** time isn’t real

 **weenie chan:** how’s the song coming along lily

 **sakurayako:** Pretty good! By the way, Chika is awake too but she says her phone is on the other side of her room and she’s too lazy to get out of bed.

 **yousoro:** chika-chan is too cute

 **weenie chan:** it’s ok she can just yell things at us from her room

 **yousoro:** like if riko-chan is shirtless or not

 **sakurayako:** SO

 **sakurayako:** Is it going to be just us three?

 **yousoro:** and dia

 **weenie chan:** if we can wake her up

 **yousoro:** special request from mari

 **weenie chan:** her dying wish

 **yousoro:** she’s busy snorting caviar or whatever rich people do

 **weenie chan:** dia wake up

 **weenie chan:**  dia

 **weenie chan:**  dia

 **weenie chan:**  dia

 **weenie chan:**  dia

 **yousoro:** just say shit, she’ll be here

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**sakurayako:** It really is miraculous.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** What do you want.

 **weenie chan:** video call with us diamom

 **yousoro:** riko has a song

 **weenie chan:** and you-chan and i have banter

 **sakurayako:** What’s not to love?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** …

 **weenie chan:** it’s what mari would have wanted

 **yousoro:** rip in peace marimom

 **kurosawaDiamond:** FINE

 **weenie chan:** COOL

 **sakurayako:** Let me get my lyrics!!

 **yousoro:** let me put a shirt on

 **weenie chan:** or you could not

 **yousoro:** what

 **weenie chan:** what

 **sakurayako:** ANYWAY I’m back so do you want to start the call Yoshiko-chan?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, please start. The sooner we begin the sooner it can end.

 **weenie chan:** that’s so rude

 **yousoro:** let’s get this show on the road

_weenie chan is now video calling …_

* * *

“Calling Earth, Earth can you hear me?”

“This is Earth, we got your signal Mars!”

Dia frowned as slowly three different rooms came into existence on her computer screen. Yoshiko was sitting at her desk, for some reason wearing her black cloak over her pyjamas. Dia herself was sat at her computer desk, but You appeared to be slouched on her bed, wearing her glasses, her laptop resting on her stomach as she reached into a bag of crisps off screen. There was no sign of Riko; her room was empty.

“Ohayousoro!” You said, somewhat muffled by the food in her mouth.

Dia grimaced. “Don’t chew with your mouth open, You-chan.”

“Lily’s gone to get a drink,” Yoshiko explained, taking a sip of her own drink from a purple-coloured cup with a bendy straw.

“Go ahead and take a fucking sip, babes,” said You, and for some reason she and Yoshiko found this very funny.

Dia sighed. This was going to be more taxing than she thought.

“Hello, Dia-san!” Riko called as she took a seat. Her laptop appeared to be balanced on top of the piano in her room. “Chika-chan’s gone to sleep I think, so I have to be quiet.”

“Speaking of sleep, why aren’t you in your pyjamas?” Yoshiko asked.

Dia looked down at herself. She was still wearing the tan off-the-shoulder top and dark jeans she’d been wearing at dinner with her family. She shrugged.

“I didn’t have time to get changed.”

“Give us a fashion show, Diamom!” You called, shifting slighting to rest her head on a pillow. Her shirt, Dia noticed with a start, appeared to have a picture of You’s own face on it.

“Yeah, show us that sweet ass,” quipped Yoshiko. Dia glared at her.

“No. We’re here to listen to Riko’s song and that’s it.”

“Awww.” Yoshiko pouted.

You shrugged. “Maybe next time.” 

Giving up on them as lost causes, Dia turned her attention to Riko, who had been scribbling in her notebook for some time now.

“Riko-chan, what’s the song called?” she asked, trying desperately to keep the topic on work. It was late, although she wasn’t tired, and she wanted to do what they’d said they would.

Riko made an unsure face. “I’m not really sure yet. I was thinking something like “Bad Dream”?”

Yoshiko clapped excitedly. “Sounds perfect for Yohanaween!”

“So we are definitely still calling it Yohanaween?” Dia asked, with the defeated air of someone who knows they’ve lost.

“What else would we call it?”

“It’s cool!” Yoshiko insisted, pulling one leg up and resting her head on her knee.

“I want Yoshiko-chan to be the centre of the song,” Riko said quietly, so quietly in fact that Dia almost didn’t catch her.

Yoshiko nearly slipped off her chair, knocking over her cup.

“What? But I’m never the centre of the song!”

“Exactly!” said Riko.

“I think it’s a good idea!” You said, “After all, it was your idea, Yoshiko-chan.”

Yoshiko still looked vaguely startled. “But … ”

“I definitely think you should be the centre,” Dia said suddenly. Everyone else went silent, the only sound being the soft noise of the fan in You’s bedroom whirling round.

“But you’ve never been the centre either, Dia-san,” Yoshiko said.

Dia shrugged. It was true, she never had been.

“It would be a bit silly for anyone other than Yohane to be the centre on Yohanaween,” she said with a smile, and slowly a grin began to form on Yoshiko’s face.

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Little demons everywhere will be waiting to hear the fallen angel’s voice,” she said, sweeping her cloak round dramatically. The effect was slightly ruined by her purple and white striped pyjamas.

“Right!” Riko said excitedly, “So this part will be yours then Yoshiko-chan.”

She cleared her throat and began to play. Dia settled on her chair to watch, a small smile on her face now she was sure none of the others were watching her. _Although they cause havoc, they’re good kids_ , she thought to herself.

Riko began to sing softly. “Have the signs disappeared...? My breathing is rough and violent just like the clues we follow…”

The music trailed off and You and Yoshiko clapped enthusiastically.

“It sounds awesome!” You said enthusiastically.

“Good job Riko,” said Dia, giving a thumbs up.

“You’re the greatest, Lily!” said Yoshiko, her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. “Aqours are going to be the most demonic school idol group there is!”

Dia narrowed her eyes. “I don’t think so,” she said, but they had already moved on to discussing practice times tomorrow.

 _Well, at least they were working_ , Dia thought.

“I’m kind of tired,” said Riko, rubbing her eyes. She gave a small yawn. “I want to continue working on the song before practice tomorrow so I think I’m gonna get some sleep.”

“Good idea, Riko. I think we should all get some rest now,” Dia said, beaming.

“I think I’ve still got at _least_ another hour of good jokes in me. How about you, Weenie-chan?” You said, crumpling up her crisp packet and tossing it into what Dia hoped was a bin and not just on her bedroom floor.

“This weenie’s always ready to party!”

Dia groaned.

“Goodnight, everyone! Try not to murder Dia,” Riko said with a chuckle, before exiting out of the chat.

' _sakurayako has now exited the call!_ ' popped us as a notification and Dia closed it with a click. She closed the second one too: ' _sakurayako is now offline!_ ’.

“So, what shall we do now?” You asked, taking a drink from a can. Dia couldn’t tell what it was.

“Are you tired, Dia-san?” asked Yoshiko.

Dia hummed. In fact, she was starting to get a little bit tired.

“You can leave me and Yoshiko, we won’t judge you,” You said.

Yoshiko looked as if she really wanted Dia to leave all of a sudden.

Dia stifled her laughter and tried to keep a straight face. “Don’t stay up too late, you two. Remember we’re going to need to practice a lot harder starting from tomorrow if we want to put on a good live on Yohanaween.”

You saluted. “You can count on us, Diamom.”

“We probably won’t be up for much longer anyway,” said Yoshiko.

“Okay then. Goodnight, you two. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dia said, stretching her arms above her head with a sigh. She had to be up early tomorrow and she wanted to make sure the group practiced harder than ever.

* * *

_kurosawaDiamond has exited the call!_

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

* * *

“Are you tired yet, Yoshiko-chan?” You asked, scratching her neck absentmindedly.

Yoshiko shrugged. “Not really.”

You looked around her bedroom, enjoying the comfortable silence for a minutes.

“We still need to work on what’s going to happen next to Tadiel and Nenneth,” Yoshiko said finally, wrapping her cloak around herself.

You shifted. “It doesn’t feel right to do that without Mari.”

“True.” Yoshiko checked her phone. “She’s offline anyway.”

After a pause, Yoshiko spoke again, “So what do you want to talk about instead?”

You shrugged. “I don’t really mind. What do you think about the song Riko wrote?”

Yoshiko sat up. “It’s awesome, isn’t it? Lily’s so talented …” she trailed off. You shifted again. She kind of regretted asking that question. For some reason it left a dull, bitter feeling in her chest, but she didn’t know why.

“Are you tied, You-chan?” Yoshiko asked suddenly.

She looked up. Yoshiko was staring straight at her, and her eyes were bright in the darkness of her room.

“A little bit,” You admitted, “but it’s fine. I want to keep talking to you.”

Yoshiko smiled. “I won’t judge you if you fall asleep on me. I’ll just have to take lots of screenshots to embarrass you later.”

You giggled. “That’s a fair deal, I think.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, You feeling herself get sleepier and sleepier as the time went on. Her eyes were starting to close involuntarily when she heard Yoshiko speak quietly. She struggled to open them again.

“What did you say?” she murmured.

“It doesn’t matter,” Yoshiko said quickly, looking faintly pink. “But I think it’s night-night time for this weenie.”

You pouted. “Goodbye Weenie-chan,” she said sleepily.

“Goodnight You. I’ll speak to you tomorrow,” said Yoshiko, and You had just enough time to tell the other girl to get some rest before the call ended sudddenly.

* * *

_weenie chan has ended the call!_

* * *

**weenie chan:** thanks for staying with me for so long

 **yousoro:** it was kind of an effort

 **yousoro:** jk jk

 **yousoro:** i had fun

 **yousoro:** we should video call again sometime soon

 **weenie chan:** yeah, next time with mari and maybe chika too? it was fun

 **yousoro:** actually i meant just the two of us

 **weenie chan:** …

 **weenie chan:** i like the sound of that too  >:)

 **yousoro:** is that a devil emoji

 **weenie chan:** it’s the best i could get ok it’s one am i’m tired

 **yousoro:** lmao goodnight you demon

 **weenie chan:** goodnight you-chan

_yousoro is now offline!_

_weenie chan is now offline!_

* * *

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** HAPPY YOHANAWEEN AHAHAHAHAHAHA

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** IT’S FOUR AM YOHANE GO BACK TO SLEEP

 **weenie chan:** ok

_weenie chan is now offline!_

_sakurayako is now offline!_

* * *

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** What on Earth were you doing awake at four in the morning?

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** worshipping satan

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Today is the one day I will let that pass.

 **weenie chan:** are u excited for yohanaween diamom

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes.

 **weenie chan:** show it then

 **kurosawaDiamond:** (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”

 **weenie chan:** good god

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** dia is such an idol honestly

 **kurosawaDiamond:** We’re all idols, Mari.

 **manly go gaga:** correct

 **weenie chan:** are YOU ready for yohanaween mari

 **manly go gaga:** YES i’ve been ready since i came out the womb

 **manly go gaga:** actually my mom had a c-section so nevermind that makes no sense

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** Why are we talking about Mari’s birth?

 **manly go gaga:** we’re gonna reenact it later as part of our live

 **weenie chan:** NO

 **manly go gaga:** dia’s gonna play my mom

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I will do no such thing.

 **sakurayako:** Chika’s awake now.

_mikan3 is now online!_

**mikan3:** riko’s such a stalker honestly

 **mikan3:** all that yuri she reads gives her bad ideas

 **manly go gaga:** can i write my own chikariko doujinshi

 **sakurayako:** NO

 **weenie chan:** mari you’ve had two awful ideas in the space of like a minute how do you do it

 **manly go gaga:** excuse you these are GREAT ideas

 **manly go gaga:** ruby can illustrate it for me

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** sure thing mari-chan!

 **GANBARUBY:** good morning everybody °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Good morning Ruby!

 **m** **anly go gaga:** why are you never this happy to see us

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Because you’re weird and you talk about your birth. No one asked for that, Mari.

 **manly go gaga:** ah, but it’s what they deserve

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** On behalf of Mari, I’d like to formally apologise.

 **mikan3:** good morning kanamom

 **sakurayako:** Hello Kanan.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** All we need now are Hanamaru and You.

 **weenie chan:** you and i were video chatting late last night so she might still be asleep

 **mikan3:** and why weren’t we invited

 **weenie chan:** bus buddies only

 **mikan3:** damn

 **sakurayako:** It’s okay, Chika. We’re balcony buddies.

 **mikan3:** it’s not quite the same, riko-chan

 **manly go gaga:** lmao riko just got cucked

 **kanangyuu:** That’s not even what cucked means.

 **manly go gaga:** shut up kanan she got cucked anyway

 **GANBARUBY:** what’s a cuck

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t listen to anything Mari says, ever, okay Ruby?

 **GANBARUBY:** okay!

 **manly go gaga:** what? ruby no

 **manly go gaga:** TT

 **weenie chan:** she’s like TT

 **mikan3:** just like TT

 **kanangyuu:** I still don’t know what “TT” is.

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I know what TT is!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** It better not be what I think it is.

 **manly go gaga:** go on dia

 **manly go gaga:** tell us

 **weenie chan:** oh no

 **sakurayako:** lmao

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Well …

 **kurosawaDiamond:** It stands for “titty”, doesn’t it?

 **manly go gaga:** SHGFAHGXVXVXB HAHAHAHAHAH

 **mikan3:** OHHHH MY HGODS

 **weenie chan:** TITTY

 **sakurayako:** MY FAVE SONG … TITTY

 **kanangyuu:** Does it really, Dia? I suppose that makes sense.

 **GANBARUBY:** onee-chan NO

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m afraid it doesn’t, Dia-san.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** NEVERMIND THEN

 **manly go gaga:** NOPE

 **weenie chan:** DON’T YOU NEVERMIND ME

 **manly go gaga:** I’M NEVER LETTING THIS GO

 **mikan3:** u have such a dirty mind dia smh

 **GANBARUBY:** don’t worry i’ll explain it to you later dia

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Thank you Ruby.

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** brb scrolling up also happy yohanaween

 **manly go gaga:** good morning mrs tsushima

 **sakurayako:** Mari is too powerful.

 **mikan3:** at least nobody is shirtless this time

 **weenie chan:** that’s right

 **weenie chan:** yohanaween is a strictly no boobs allowed day

 **manly go** **gaga:** don't you mean boons sgvdfxcxf

 **kanangyuu:** No titty today then, Dia.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I never want to see that word again in my lifetime.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m leaving soon to go to practice. I’m excited for our performance today guys :)

 **GANBARUBY:** ME TOO!!

 **kanangyuu:** I’m leaving soon too.

 **sakurayako:** I think we all are.

 **yousoro:** let’s work hard today guys !

 **manly go gaga:** let’s make it a good yohanaween

 **weenie chan:** i’m crying totally unironic tears

 **mikan3:** yoshiko ;w;

 **yousoro:** awww

 **kurosawaDiamond:** If we’re going to work hard we should all get a move on and get ready.

 **kanangyuu:** Okay! See everyone later!

 **mikan3:** aqours, let’s go!!!!!!

 **GANBARUBY:** whoooo

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

_mikan3 is now offline!_

_yousoro is now offline!_

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**weenie chan:** i can’t say this to you directly but honestly, thank you guys. this really means alot to me

 **manly go gaga:** i’m still here, you sap

 **weenie chan:**  GOTTA BLAST

_weenie chan is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** team aqours blasting off again …

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably be posted this weekend, i have exams next week so i should be studying (key word is should i probably won't but whatever) and therefore i'm gonna focus on that  
> please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed!!


	4. chapter 4 (in my pants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **manly go gaga:** what are you then, dia  
>  **manly go gaga:** are you my lover  
>  **manly go gaga:** are you human  
>  **manly go gaga:** or are you dancer  
>  **kurosawaDiamond:** Sometimes I forget Mari’s also speaking Japanese because she makes literally no sense at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello \o/ i hope you enjoy this chapter !! not a lot of plot but the next chapter is gonna be mostly video calling so i wanted a nice fun and kinda short chapter to balance that out  
> also bc of my exams and studies n stuff i'm so busy TT so sorry this took kind of a while

_mikan3 is now online!_

_kanangyuu is now online!_

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

_sakurayako is now online!_

_manly go gaga is now online!_

_yousoro is now online!_

_weenie chan is now online!_

**mikan3:** THIS DAYDREAM OF LOVE AND DAAAAAARKNESSSSSS

 **sakurayako:** CHIKA IT’S BEEN TWO WEEKS YOU CAN STOP SINGING IT NOW

 **mikan3:** i’m just out here supporting u riko-chan

 **manly go gaga:** true love is so marvelous

 **manly go gaga:** riko, be more grateful

 **kanangyuu:** Mari, you should be less nosy.

 **manly go gaga:** boo

 **weenie chan:** now there’s a relationship that needs help

 **manly go gaga:** my marriage to kanan in shambles, i seek out a dark mistress of the night to satisfy my passions …

 **mikan3:** is it yoshiko-chan

 **manly go gaga:** actually i was thinking about dia

 **weenie chan:** GROSS i thought we already sunk yohamari

 **yousoro:** yeah, i thought it was sunk too

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m not your mistress, Mari.

 **manly go gaga:** what are you then, dia

 **manly go gaga:** are you my lover

 **manly go gaga:** are you human

 **manly go gaga:** or are you dancer

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Sometimes I forget Mari’s also speaking Japanese because she makes literally no sense at all.

 **kanangyuu:** Anyway, YohaMari.

 **weenie chan:** yes

 **weenie chan:** i mean no

 **weenie chan:** mari is basically a blob

 **manly go gaga:** wtf

 **weenie chan:** a blob with eyes

 **weenie chan:** so yohamari is officially sunk

 **manly go gaga:** that’s okay yoshiko is a pipsqueak but also my bro

 **manly go gaga:** i don’t do that to bros

 **kanangyuu:** I thought we were bros?

 **yousoro:** Yeah us too

 **mikan3:** mari u womanizer

 **sakurayako:** Honestly, Britney Spears is one of my greatest icons.

 **yousoro:** for our next live can we do a britney tribute with riko reenacting britney’s best moments

 **manly go gaga:** ABSOLUTELY

 **kurosawaDiamond:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **sakurayako:** Only if Chika and I can do the “Toxic” drink-spilling crotch-wiping bit.

 **kanangyuu:** This chat is meant to be PG-13, guys.

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Well, Ruby-chan, we can cross YohaMari off the list.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Please keep it pure now, I don’t want Ruby to be corrupted by your filth.

 **kanangyuu:** You guys have a list? Of ships?

 **mikan3:** that’s kinda disturbing

 **weenie chan:** they’re watching our every move

 **GANBARUBY:** i was never pure onee-chan

 **kanangyuu:** The very concept of shipping continues to elude me.

 **yousoro:** can we talk about something else

 **yousoro:** all we do is talk about the same three things

 **manly go gaga:** wanna play a game

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** What kind of game can you play in a group chat?

 **manly go gaga:** how about the ‘in my pants’ game

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Like everything Mari says, I don’t like the sound of this.

 **manly go gaga:** what if i said ur name ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 **GANBARUBY:** please flirt somewhere else i wanna know about mari’s game

 **manly go gaga:** right so u take the name of the last song you listened to and add ‘in my pants’ to the end of it

 **manly go gaga:** and then u laugh

 **kanangyuu:** Why.

 **manly go gaga:** bc it’s /funny/ kanan-chan

 **mikan3:** kanan had her sense of humour removed at birth

 **sakurayako:** That makes a lot of sense, actually.

 **kanangyuu:** Don’t spread lies about me.

 **weenie chan:** lily, just start the game

 **sakurayako:** Okay …

 **sakurayako:** ‘The Door to Our Dreams’ in my pants ??

 **mikan3:** lmao

 **mikan3:** see, kanan, that’s called laughing

 **kanangyuu:** Chika I will block you.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Crush them good, Kanan.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Dia-san is so vicious …

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Anyway, I don’t have a music player.

 **GANBARUBY:** I’ll go next

 **GANBARUBY:** cheerday cheergirl in my pants

 **weenie chan:** rUBY

 **yousoro:** scandalous

 **mikan3:** dia found dead in miami

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Unfortunately, I’m still alive to hear this.

 **manly go gaga:** ME NEXT

 **manly go gaga:** this is a good one

 **manly go gaga:** thrilling one way in my pants

 **manly go gaga:** ehehehe

 **kanangyuu:** Mari is so sad.

 **yousoro:** that would mean you have all of aqours in your pants

 **manly go gaga:** honestly goals

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t make me remove you from this chat.

 **weenie chan:** wait u listen to ur own music

 **manly go gaga:** don’t u

 **weenie chan:** not really

 **yousoro:** nope

 **mikan3:** not usually

 **manly go gaga:** wtf

 **manly go gaga:** we release such bops, and yet,

 **sakurayako:** I’m kinda bored now.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Me too. Sorry, Mari-san.

 **manly go gaga:** aw damn

 **yousoro:** don’t you feel this group chat is kinda just here for the sake of it

 **yousoro:** just so we can prove how funny we are and reassure ourselves

 **yousoro:** i mean we see each other every day and yet we feel the pressure to interact through social media and be constantly entertaining each other

 **weenie chan:** are you okay

 **manly go gaga:** this is so deep

 **manly go gaga:** are u saying our memes are outdated and unfunny

 **sakurayako:** Maybe we just need something to freshen us up.

 **mikan3:** Not another yohanaween pls

 **weenie chan:** embrace it, chika

 **weenie chan:** bc it’s coming back next year

 **kanangyuu:** What you’re feeling is probably the pre-Christmas blues, You-chan.

 **yousoro:** probably

 **yousoro:** in which case we should just move christmas to this weekend

 **manly go gaga:** christmas party this weekend at awashima hotel, bring balls

 **kurosawaDiamond:** MARI.

 **manly go gaga:** baubles, dia

 **manly go gaga:** i was talking about baubles

 **mikan3:** dia is such a pervert

 **sakurayako:** Mari brings that out in you.

 **mikan3:** riko you were a pervert already lbr

 **yousoro:** enough of this

 **yousoro:** i like the sound of this mari

 **weenie chan:** sounds like a laugh

 **manly go gaga:** a laff

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I love Christmas!

 **kanangyuu:** Will there be boob-touching again, Mari?

 **manly go gaga:** why, are u volunteering ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GANBARUBY:** Onee-chan says I have to leave now.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Filth, all of you. Absolute filth.

 **weenie chan:** let ruby live a little

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Want to come round Ruby-chan?

 **GANBARUBY:** SURE!

 **GANBARUBY:** Bye everyone!

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** I just don’t want Ruby to be badly influenced.

 **manly go gaga:** it’s okay dia, we understand

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Thank you.

 **manly go gaga:** there’s a hidden bad girl inside of u dia i can feel it

 **kurosawaDiamond:** You’re going to have to try hard to find it.

 **manly go gaga:** ohoho

 **mikan3:** is the bad girl in dia’s pants

 **kurosawaDiamond:** THERE IS NOTHING IN MY PANTS

 **weenie chan:** except mari

 **weenie chan:** ;)

 **manly go gaga:** you’re such a good and subtle wingman yoshiko-chan

 **weenie chan:** i got ur back brie

 **kanangyuu:** Good luck, Mari.

 **manly go gaga:** thank

 **manly go gaga:** WAIT A HOT SECOND

 **mikan3:** BRIE????

 **weenie chan:**  FUCK I HOPED YOU WOULDN’T NOTICE

 **weenie chan:** I MEANT BRO

 **yousoro:** CHEESE CHAN

 **weenie chan:** SHIT

 **sakurayako:** this is hilarious asgfhdv

 **weenie chan:** IT WAS AUTOCORRECT OKAY

 **manly go gaga:** i’m one CHEESY BIH

 **mikan3:** LEMME SEE THAT CHUSSY

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Speaking of cheese, I’m going to go have some lunch.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Talk to you later, everyone.

 **manly go gaga:** see you later dia~

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Goodbye Brie.

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

**kanangyuu:** Got plans later, Mari?

 **manly go gaga:** shopping with diamom

 **weenie chan:** how romantic

 **manly go gaga:** no lmao i’m gonna watch her waste her money on muse gachapon and then shovel three hot dogs in my mouth

 **mikan3:** and they say romance is dead

 **manly go gaga:** now i gotta go get my face ready for hot-dog-shovelling

 **manly go gaga:** i’m gonna be the hottest brie there ever was

 **sakurayako:** Goodbye lmao

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**weenie chan:** i have to go too, i’m livestreaming in like an hour

 **kanangyuu:** I’ll be sure to tune in.

 **weenie chan:** you could be my demonic assistant, kanan-chan

 **kanangyuu:** Why not, I’m not doing anything else.

 **weenie chan:** heck yea

 **yousoro:** a partnership for the ages

 **kanangyuu:** Let me have my fun.

 **kanangyuu:** I’ll be right over.

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

_weenie chan is now offline!_

**sakurayako:** What now?

 **mikan3:** only the tenacious trio remains

 **sakurayako:** More like the trash trio.

 **yousoro:** what a good self-burn

 **yousoro:** idk

 **yousoro:** wanna video chat chika

 **mikan3:** sure

 **mikan3:** riko is here too tho

 **yousoro:**  oops SORRY lmao you’re invited too riko-chan

 **mikan3:** i meant that riko’s at my house right now

 **sakurayako:** Yep!

 **yousoro:** oh

 **mikan3:** that’s okay right?

 **yousoro:** yeah sure

 **yousoro:** if you’re in the same room why are you using the chat to communicate

 **mikan3:** we’re millennials

 **yousoro:** fair enough

 **sakurayako:** So do you still want to chat?

 **yousoro:** sure thing, let me call chika right now

 **sakurayako:** :)

_yousoro is now video calling ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo wonder what could happen next chapter???!!!111!!!!!???
> 
> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter :o


	5. Congratulations (or, Dia Is Unbreakable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **weenie chan:** are you ok you-chan?  
>  **yousoro:** i’m not okay i’m burdened by maths and sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went on holiday and then got sick BUT i'm back now hopefully school won't keep me from updating too sporadically
> 
> i hope everybody enjoys this chapter :)

_yousoro is now video calling …_

* * *

“You-chaaaaaan,” Chika called, and You could here Riko giggling in the background.

You smiled. “Move over Chika, I can’t see Riko,” she said, and the screen wobbled for a moment as Chika adjusted her phone and sat up, letting Riko into the frame. She smiled at You.

“Hello You-chan,” she said.

“Hey guys! What are you doing?”

Chika shrugged. “Not much. We were gonna go for a walk but I thought it was gonna rain.”

“And then it didn’t. You just wanted to stay inside,” Riko deadpanned, and You stifled a chuckle as Chika glared at their friend.

“I did not! It just so happened that I was wrong  _one_ time. You act like this happens a lot!”

“That’s because it does.”

“Don’t help her, You-chan!”

The girls all laughed for a moment, before silence descended on them.

Riko then spoke. “So why did you want to video call?” she asked.

You scratched the back of her neck as she replied, “Ah, no reason really! I just felt like calling someone.” She laughed, slightly uncomfortable.

“Couldn’t call your demon wife?” Chika said with a smirk. Riko shushed her.

“Don’t tease them,” she said.

You blushed slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, trying to put on a false front. “If anyone’s a married couple it’s the two of you!” she joked.

The two girls shared a look before laughing - quickly, but You noticed it, and found she couldn’t laugh with them.

“We went shopping earlier,” Chika blurted out suddenly.

“What did you buy?” You asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from whatever caused Chika and Riko to look at each other like that.

“I got some new lip gloss and a hat,” Riko said, looking at Chika. “Want to see?”

“Sure,” You said, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Chika was looking straight at her. Her gaze was so bright and steady, it was impossible to look away from.

Riko got off the bed she and Chika were sitting on, giving You one last poignant look. “They’re in the other room,” she mumbled. “I’ll go get them.”

She left the room, leaving You and Chika alone. Even though they weren’t even in the same building, You felt like she was sitting right in front of Chika right then.

She searched for something to say.

“You-chan,” Chika said, before she could think of anything, “you’re my best friend.”

You’s heart was in her throat - that was the reason she couldn’t speak, surely. She simply nodded.

“Which is why I’m telling you first, before we tell anyone else,” Chika continued, lowering her gaze.

“Something happened this summer between Riko and I.”

Stupidly the only thing You could think of to say was “Really?” Somehow, this still felt like a fever dream.

Chika swallowed.

“Riko told me she loved me.”

You was silent. Then she laughed slightly. “Yeah, we all love you Chika,” she tried to joke, but her voice trailed off when she saw Chika’s face. She was looking at You like she knew exactly what was going through her head. Chika had always been able to do that with her. They always knew what the other was thinking. Only today, You wished for once that Chika didn’t.

Chika smiled to herself, remembering. “I told her to wait. I had a few things to figure out. But, You …” She sighed. “Today I told her I really love her too,” she confessed.

You smiled despite herself, seeing the happiness in Chika’s eyes as she voiced her feelings out loud.

“I - ” she started to say, before Chika cut her off.

“So I’m telling you because, well. If there was anything you wanted to say, you know. You could say it now.” She gave You that look again. Her magic mind-reading, they called it when they were younger.

 _This is my chance_ , You thought. But she couldn’t do anything. What would she say?  _Don’t love her. Don’t leave me. Love me._ But Chika was so happy, and Riko was her friend too. They were both her friends. Her friends, in love with each other and dating. Her best friend, who she had loved since who knows when.

It was giving her a headache.

Chika would never leave her. She knew that. That’s all she needed.

She managed a shaky smile, and she could see the way it broke Chika’s heart to see her like this. Well, it was breaking her heart too.

 _Fuck_ , she thought, and threw her chance away.

“There’s nothing to say. I’m so happy for you, Chika,” she said, grinning. That was the truth.

Chika smiled back too. “Thank you You. I’m just so happy!” she exclaimed. “I knew I needed to tell someone.” She grinned at the screen. “I’m glad you called today.”

“Me too,” You said, and found she was telling the truth.

“Chika-chan?” Riko called from outside the room.

She entered. “I can’t find what we bought,” she said, sitting again on the bed.

“That’s because you left it in here,” Chika said, smiling at the other girl and pointing to the other side of the room.

You giggled at Riko’s indignant expression.

“Honestly,” Riko muttered to herself as she grabbed her bag.

You made eye contact with her as she sat down, and she knew Riko was aware of what she and Chika had talked about.

She gave Riko a small smile, and the other girl grinned at her. You relaxed. Everything was going to be okay.

“Do you like this shade?” Riko asked, holding up a light pink lip gloss for You to see.

You nodded. “It looks great,” she said, trying to pour all the sincerity she had into the words, “it’s kinda sakura-coloured.”

“That’s what I said!” Chika exclaimed triumphantly.

“It’s gonna look really nice,” You said.

“And this is the hat I got,” Riko said, producing a light blue baseball cap with a mikan design embroidered on the front. “As a hat connoisseur, tell me your thoughts.”

You giggled, putting on a snooty face. She pretended to twirl an imaginary mustache.

“Are you playing the world’s smallest violin?” Chika asked, confused.

“It’s a mustache you doof,” Riko replied.

“It’s a hat of great style and will suit the wearer well,” You said.

“Why thank you Mr Hat Man,” Riko laughed.

“I picked it out,” Chika said smugly.

“You have good taste,” You proclaimed, making eye contact with Riko briefly before the other girl looked away, smiling slightly.

“Anyway, I should probably get going,” You said, “I’m kinda hungry.”

“Are we not invited to snack time?” Riko pouted.

“You have your own stuff to eat, don’t you?”

“Yeah we do,” Chika leered at Riko.

Riko pulled a face and You made a disgusted noise.

“Eughhh, now  _that_ I definitely don’t support or need to hear about,” You grimaced. "I’m signing out of here.”

She glanced out the window in her bedroom and startled.

“Looks like you got your wish, Chika,” she said. “It’s raining.”

“Heck yeah!” Chika yelled, pumping her fist in the air. “Wanna watch a movie?” she asked Riko.

“ _Tangled_?” Riko asked with a smile.

“I was thinking more  _Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift_ if we’re being honest here,” said Chika.

They both looked straight at You hopefully.

“Make your own decisions like grown-ups.” You smirked. “Bye bye!”

“Bye bye!” they both said, waving. Chika gave her a big smile, and You’s heart warmed and froze at the same time.

She signed off before things got awkward.

She looked at the rain beating down on her window.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_yousoro has ended the call!_

* * *

_mikan3 is now online!_

_sakurayako is now online!_

_yousoro is now online!_

_weenie chan is now online!_

_manly go gaga is now online!_

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

_kanangyuu is now online!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**manly go gaga:**  let me be the first to congratulate riko and chika on being the first real relationship in aqours

 **mikan3:**  thank you mari

 **mikan3:**  it’s a big responsibility to be the gayest

 **mikan3:**  but we’ll manage

 **sakurayako:**  I’M the gayest. You’re the second gayest. We talked about this.

 **mikan3:**  my apologies

 **GANBARUBY:**  chika-chan is /whipped/

 **yousoro:**  ruby-chan’s just full of surprises isn’t she

 **GANBARUBY:**  I DO MY BEST!

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Yes, well, I’m not sure where it’s coming from but I blame Yoshiko.

 **weenie chan:**  i’m so persecuted

 **weenie chan:**  where’s my resPECT???

 **sakurayako:**  Got lost in the mail.

 **manly go gaga:**  lmao

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  Congratulations to Chika and Riko! :)

 **yousoro:**  congrats guys :)

 **weenie chan:**  i’m surprised chika had the balls but congrats guys

 **kanangyuu:** I’m glad you finally realised what we all could see! Congratulations!

 **GANBARUBY:**  Congratulations!

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Congratulations.

 **sakurayako:**  GUYS IT’S HAPPENING

 **sakurayako:**  I’VE ALWAYS WANTED A NEON GENESIS EVANGELION MOMENT

 **sakurayako:** BABE CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS

 **mikan3:**  I KNOW IT’S AMAZING

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  WHAT’S A NEON GENESIS EVANGELION??

 **manly go gaga:**  don’t you mean a neenaw genie elephantinum?

 **kanangyuu:**  I think you’ll find it’s called “Nissan Gigantic Egotistical”.

 **weenie chan:**  my dream car

 **weenie chan:**  but you’re BOTH wrong

 **weenie chan:**  it’s nicknack giraffes esmeralda

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  I’m so confused and yet I know you’re all somehow wrong.

 **GANBARUBY:**  don’t worry hanamaru we’ll watch it tonight

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  I love it when we watch anime together and don’t talk for hours!

 **manly go gaga:**  it’s like looking in a mirror isn’t it

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  No.

 **manly go gaga:**  that’s because you always talk while the most interesting things are happening

 **manly go gaga:**  and then get annoyed when you’re confused about the plot bc you missed it

 **manly go gaga:**  and i have to explain it to you

 **manly go gaga:**  you fool

 **kanangyuu:** Dia knows what anime is?

 **manly go gaga:**  ya

 **manly go gaga:**  her nickname is a jojo reference

 **kurosawaDiamond:** SHUT UP

 **GANBARUBY:**  WHAT

 **yousoro:**  UNBELIEVABLE

 **mikan3:**  AMAZING

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  HOW COULD YOU EXPOSE ME MARI?

 **weenie chan:**  DIA IS UNBREAKABLE

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  I AM VERY MUCH BROKEN

 **sakurayako:**  This is honestly such an amazing day.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** It doesn’t get better than this :)

 **yousoro:**  show us your best jojo pose diamom

 **manly go gaga:**  it’s actually amazing

 **manly go gaga:**  i wanna put a picture of it in the louvre

 **manly go gaga:**  right next to that picture i took of kanan wearing a horse head mask

 **kanangyuu:**  Oh dear God.

 **GANBARUBY:**  Kanan’s a Brony????

 **kanangyuu:**  Send the picture Dia.

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Fine.

 **yousoro:**  yesssss

 **mikan3:**  i’m ready to nut

 **weenie chan:**  disgusting

_kurosawaDiamond sent an image!_

**mikan3:**  HOOOOLY SHIT MOM

 **sakurayako:**  OH MY GOD

 **manly go gaga:**  NUT: BUSTED

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  I’m glad you’re all enjoying yourself.

 **GANBARUBY:**  i love you onee chan

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  I love you too Ruby :)

 **kanangyuu:** This is too sweet.

 **weenie chan:**  i agree i’ve had enough of this shit

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Don’t be a weenie, weenie chan.

 **yousoro:**  This is a bit nauseating

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:**  Ruby and I are going to watch anime now! Bye bye everybody :)

 **GANBARUBY:**  WE’LL WATCH JOJO IN HONOUR OF YOU DIA

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Bless you.

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**mikan3:**  off we all go

 **mikan3:**  like dust in the wind

 **sakurayako:**  I want to make out with Chika-chan.

 **mikan3:**  duty calls my dudes

 **sakurayako:**  See you soon :o

_sakurayako is now offline!_

_mikan3 is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:**  kanan don’t think i’ll let you forget you’re a brony

 **kanangyuu:**  I will throw you into the ocean.

 **manly go gaga:**  good

 **manly go gaga:**  then ocean man can take me by the hand

 **kanangyuu:**  You’re unbelievable.

 **kurosawaDiamond:**  Who is this ocean man? Do I know him?

 **manly go gaga:**  don’t worry babe no one holds my hand but u xoxo

 **weenie chan:** just say you love each other u fools

 **yousoro:**  it’s on the horizon yoshiko don’t worry

 **manly go gaga:**  fortunately i am on my way over to dia’s right now

 **yousoro:**  ooo date night????

 **manly go gaga:**  kanan’s gonna be there too

 **yousoro:**  my question still stands

 **kanangyuu:**  Just a friendly get together, You.

 **weenie chan:**  kanan does it hurt being the third wheel

 **kurosawaDiamond:** None of us are the third wheel, despite any misconceptions you might have about the relationships between Mari and I, or Mari and Kanan.

 **manly go gaga:**  we’re just three beautiful bros broing it out together

 **kanangyuu:**  I’ll see you two soon :)

 **yousoro:**  bye bye everybody

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Goodbye.

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

**yousoro:**  are you really okay with being bros with a certain someone?

 **manly go gaga:**  don’t question my brotegrity

 **yousoro:**  your what now

 **weenie chan:**  her bro integrity

 **manly go gaga:**  catch up with the lingo while i’m gone you-chan ;)

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**yousoro:** i am procrastinating homework lolol

 **weenie chan:**  are you ok you-chan?

 **yousoro:**  i’m not okay i’m burdened by maths and sadness

 **weenie chan:**  I mean it.

 **weenie chan:**  Are you OK?

 **yousoro:**  woah

 **yousoro:**  punctuation

 **yousoro:**  i’m fine

 **yousoro:**  really

 **weenie chan:**  you’d tell me if something was wrong

 **yousoro:**  of course

 **yousoro:**  i trust you with anything

 **weenie chan:**  …

 **weenie chan:**  ok

 **weenie chan:**  do your homework you-chan

_weenie chan is now offline!_

_yousoro is now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to apologise for any hearts broken :') more funny stuff happens next time, don't worry!
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments bc i really love feedback!!


	6. dick the balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sakurayako:** What’s a hoohah?  
>  **manly go gaga:** you know  
>  **manly go gaga:** a hoohah (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a-levels are so much work TT  
> but here is the newest chapter nonetheless! i hope everyone enjoys~
> 
> i'm aiming for a one a month update schedule as that seems to be working for the moment + it gives me time to focus on my studies, so expect the next chapter sometime in november! unless of course i finish it sooner than then but lbr i have so much work to do /cries/  
> i do have one of my final exams next month tho so WHO KNOWS the christmas chapter might actually come out on christmas lmao
> 
> i'll let you get on with reading and enjoy the chapter!!

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL ROCK

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** MARI IT IS 5 A.M.

 **kanangyuu:** AND NOVEMBER.

 **manly go gaga:** JINGLE BELLS SWING (Г・ω・)г

 **manly go gaga:** AND JINGLE BELLS RING へ(ﾟ◇ﾟへ)

 **kanangyuu:** I’m going back to bed.

 **manly go gaga:** party pooper

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

* * *

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Mari, do you ever even sleep?

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** i did actually go back to sleep so i think i’m functioning extremely well thank you very much

_mikan3 is now online!_

**mikan3:** mari

 **manly go gaga:** yes chikachi

 **mikan3:** you’ve finally crossed the line

 **mikan3:** i tolerated your wacky antics for long enough but this is the last straw

 **mikan3:** you CAN’T celebrate christmas before december 1st

 **manly go gaga:** WHAT

 **manly go gaga:** OUTRAGEOUS

 **mikan3:** YOU JUST CAN’T IT ISN’T RIGHT

 **kurosawaDiamond:** She’s right, you know.

 **manly go gaga:** dia NO

 **manly go gaga:** how can you even say that???

 **manly go gaga:** do you not feel the pre-christmas hype?????

 **kurosawaDiamond:** That’s what the beginning of December is for.

 **manly go gaga:** LIES

 **manly go gaga:** as the ghost of christmas present said in the great classic ‘the muppets christmas carol’ the spirit of christmas can be spread all year round!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Not in this group chat.

 **manly go gaga:** boo

 **mikan3:** while i do agree with the statement that the muppets christmas carol is a cinematic masterpiece

 **mikan3:** you just CAN’T think about christmas until december

 **manly go gaga:** as if you don’t already know what you’re getting riko for christmas

 **mikan3:** okay true but still

_sakurayko is now online!_

**sakurayako:**  What ARE you getting me for Christmas Chika-chan?

 **mikan3:** you’ll never break me

 **sakurayako:** And Mari is right, Christmas is all year round! I’m so excited for Christmas!

 **manly go gaga:** THANK YOU

 **manly go gaga:** i knew there was a reason you’re in guilty kiss

 **mikan3:** riko noooooooo

 **sakurayako:** RIKO YES

 **mikan3:** unbelievable

 **mikan3:** @yousoro are you seeing this shit

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** chika’s a scrooge

 **mikan3:**  I AM NO SCROOGE

 **manly go gaga:** SCROOGIEST OF SCROOGES

 **mikan3:** i can contain my christmas cheer until december that’s all

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** I agree with Chika.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I agree with Mari.

 **yousoro:** oh dear

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Well, that settles it then.

 **manly go gaga:** aqours civil war, prepare to die chika

 **sakurayako:** Come on, Chika. You aren’t even a little bit excited for Christmas?

 **mikan3:** deep down in my cold black soul

 **manly go gaga:** ow the edge

 **yousoro:** speaking of edge

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** did someone say edge

 **yousoro:** bingo

 **weenie chan:** brb scrolling up, also chika is wrong

 **mikan3:** waaaah

 **mikan3:** kanan help me

 **kanangyuu:** Stores put out their Christmas stuff way too early.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Right! Christmas is nothing but a marketing ploy and has lost all meaning.

 **manly go gaga:** okay grandma have fun being BORING whilst i shove 5 mince pies in my mouth

 **sakurayako:** Oh thank GOD that's where they’re going.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Riko-chan, no!!!

 **sakurayako:** YOU WERE ALL THINKING IT

 **mikan3:** not me

 **mikan3:** no mussy til 1st december

 **yousoro:** do i dare ask what mussy is

 **mikan3:** mince pie pussy, duh

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** oh dear

 **kurosawaDiamond:** This is a chat full of filth.

 **weenie chan:** it’s only 10 am

 **weenie chan:** imagine how much worse it’s going to get throughout the day

 **mikan3:** ehehehe

 **yousoro:** didn’t we talk about having a christmas party like this weekend

 **manly go gaga:** OH YEAH

 **manly go gaga:** bish bash bosh christmas extravaganza at the ohara crib this saturday????

 **kanangyuu:** Sounds like a plan.

 **kanangyuu:** Though I’m against the Christmas theme.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** A party is a party.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Just try to keep it less extravagant on the Christmas decorations front.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I love parties!

 **GANBARUBY:** me too!

 **GANBARUBY:** let’s tear up the dancefloor maru-chan

 **manly go gaga:** okay but how extravagant is too extravagant?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** No solid gold Christmas tree.

 **sakurayako:** WHAT

 **weenie chan:** explain yourself please mari

 **manly go gaga:** MONEY ⋌¥益¥⋋

 **sakurayako:** Right…

 **sakurayako:** Anyway, so what should we have for decorations.

 **yousoro:** we can make paper chains!

 **mikan3:** i suppose it would be fun

 **mikan3:** dick the balls and all that

 **kurosawaDiamond:** EXCUSE ME

 **manly go gaga:** DICK THE BALLS????

 **kanangyuu:** DICK THE BALLS

 **mikan3:** OH SHIT NO

 **mikan3:** IT WAS AUTOCORRECT

 **mikan3:** I MEANT DECK THE HALLS AAAAAAAA

 **sakurayako:** I HATE YOU SO MUCH CHIKA

 **yousoro:** WHY DOES YOU AUTOCORRECT AUTOMATICALLY SUGGEST DICK AND BALLS

 **weenie chan:** i hate this chat

 **GANBARUBY:** every day we stray further from god’s light and closer to dick the balls

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Technology has gone too far.

 **mikan3:** i agree hanamaru-chan

 **mikan3:** i’m fully traumatised

 **sakurayako:** I need to go lie down…

 **yousoro:** OH SHIT I JUST REMEMBERED CHIKA DID THIS LAST YEAR TOO

 **mikan3:** YOU NO PLAESE DON’T

 **manly go gaga:** spill that fuckin tea you-chan

 **weenie chan:** I WAIT WITH BAITED BREATH

 **mikan3:** i want to commit seppuku

 **yousoro:** let me find the screenshot fgfdshggsd it was so funny

 **GANBARUBY:** why do you do this to yourself chika-chan???

 **mikan3:** bc i’m a lazy typer

 **mikan3:** sacrifices must be made

 **yousoro:** HERE IT IS

_yousoro sent an image!_

**kanangyuu:** OH MY GOD I REMEMBER THIS

 **kanangyuu:** CHIKA WHY

 **sakurayako:** I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M DATING SOMEONE WHO TYPED THE WORDS ‘JINGLE BELL COCK’ AND THOUGHT I WAS ACCEPTABLE

 **weenie chan:** jingle bell cock is my fave christmas carol

 **manly go gaga:** i mean it’s certainly a new twist on this festive holiday

 **mikan3:** i don’t think i can come this weekend mari i’m too busy digging my own grave

 **kurosawaDiamond:** It wouldn’t be Christmas without you Chika.

 **manly go gaga:** don’t u mean

 **weenie chan:** oh no

 **manly go gaga:** dickmas?????

 **kurosawaDiamond:** NO I DO NOT

 **mikan3:** this is BULLYING

_mikan3 is now offline!_

**sakurayako:** Oh dear she’s crying

 **sakurayako:** Never mind

 **yousoro:** how savage

 **sakurayako:** She’ll get over it.

 **weenie chan:** well i won’t

 **weenie chan:** now i’m forever going to be thinking about dickmas

 **manly go gaga:** i wonder what phallic-related typo we’ll get next dickmas???

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’ve just had a thought.

 **yousoro:** don’t strain urself grandma

 **kurosawaDiamond:** And if I’ve had this thought then I’m certain Mari has.

 **manly go gaga:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** There better not be any penis-related decorations on Saturday or so help me I will leave Aqours.

 **manly go gaga:** well NOW what am i gonna do with that giant blow up cock i had casually stored away????

 **kurosawaDiamond:** You test my patience so much.

 **manly go gaga:** just kidding :p

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m surprised Dia’s still standing.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Also I like these faces you use Mari! They’re very cute!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **weenie chan:** oh dear zuramaru

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** What? Is it not cute? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sakurayako:** I’m not sure that’s the word I’d use…

 **manly go gaga:** there’s a time and a place for these things my young apprentice

 **manly go gaga:** try this one

 **manly go gaga:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **kanangyuu:** Very nice.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **yousoro:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **GANBARUBY:**  (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **kanangyuu:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **weenie chan:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Well this is at least a chance from the usual filth I have to read.

 **manly go gaga:** come on dia do the dog face

 **kurosawaDiamond:** ~

 **weenie chan:** and what is that meant to be

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Snake.

 **kanangyuu:** What a great drawing of Mari.

 **manly go gaga:** the only snake here is you kanan

 **manly go gaga:** also 1/10 try harder dia i know you have it in you

 **GANBARUBY:** i have to go now, us first years are going shopping!

 **weenie chan:** yes boys

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I have lots of books to buy!

 **kanangyuu:** Have fun!

 **weenie chan:** we will

 **weenie chan:** three creatures of darkness, out to paint the town red… who knows what demonic adventures we’ll get into!

 **GANBARUBY:** I want to go to the pet shop and look at the bunnies!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** How about we get some ice cream too?

 **sakurayako:** Have fun with those demonic activities lol

 **weneie chan:** shut up lily

_weenie chan is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Have fun Ruby. Be safe!

 **GANBARUBY:** bye bye onee-chan!!

 **GANBARUBY:** see you later everyone! looking forward to saturday!

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

**yousoro:** so is saturday night really happening

 **manly go gaga:** yes

 **manly go gaga:** ready to party hard?

 **yousoro:** not too hard, we have practice on sunday remember

 **kanangyuu:** That’s right. Love Live prelims are almost upon us, so we’ll need to be working hard the next few weeks.

 **manly go gaga:** then a party is exactly what we need! one last hoohah before hard work

 **sakurayako:** What’s a hoohah?

 **manly go gaga:** you know

 **manly go gaga:** a hoohah (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”

 **sakurayako:** It’s hard to believe you’re my senior.

 **kanangyuu:** It’s good that you’re doing this, Mari. Sometimes I feel like we don’t appreciate all you do for Aqours.

 **manly go gaga:** oh hush

 **manly go gaga:** actually no go on praise me ;)

 **kanangyuu:** That’s enough for now, I don’t want your ego to inflate to the size of Japan.

 **kanangyuu:** Anyway, I have to go.

 **sakurayako:** Me too. Chika-chan says she feels neglected.

 **yousoro:** oh dear

 **sakurayako:** This may be a double effort, You-chan. Want to drag her to the cinema?

 **yousoro:** sure thing!

 **kanangyuu:** See you all on Saturday!

 **sakurayako:** Yes! I’m ready to ‘go hard’, as Mari would say.

 **manly go gaga:** lmao

 **yousoro:** i literally cannot wait for riko-chan to go hard

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Goodbye everyone.

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

_yousoro is now offline!_

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** looks like it’s just you and me again darling

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, this happens a lot.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I can’t help but feel they’re deliberately leaving us alone.

 **manly go gaga:** that’s because they know love is in the air (๑♡3♡๑)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Very funny.

 **manly go gaga:** you hurt me dia

 **manly go gaga:** you hurt me real bad

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t be dramatic, I know you’d tell me if you were really hurt.

 **manly go gaga:** Would I?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** …

 **kurosawaDiamond:** (/(°∞°)\\)

 **manly go gaga:** cute but why

 **kurosawaDiamond:** It’s a rabbit.

 **manly go gaga:** yes, i can see that

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, well

 **kurosawaDiamond:** It’s better than a snake, so now you can let that go.

 **manly go gaga:** OH

 **manly go gaga:** i thought you were just trying to cheer me up

 **manly go gaga:** i forgot about that

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I was trying to do that too.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** So what does my rabbit get out of 10?

 **manly go gaga:** hmmm

 **manly go gaga:** 8/10 for the rabbit

 **manly go gaga:** 10/10 for the effort and cheering up

 **manly go gaga:** you idiot

 **kurosawaDiamond:** The only idiot here is you Mari.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** See you on Saturday.

 **manly go gaga:** how much do i need to pay you to wear bunny ears then

 **kurosawaDiamond:** …

 **kurosawaDiamond:** ¥9000

 **manly go gaga:** the things i do for love TT

 **manly go gaga:** on its way to your paypal account babe ;)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I WAS KIDDING

 **manly go gaga:** well i wasn’t

 **kurosawaDiamond:** You really are an idiot.

 **manly go gaga:** all for my bunny babe

 **manly go gaga:** see you on saturday o3o

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I hate you.

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** ah, the pain of love…

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED!! please leave kudos + comments if you did~
> 
> also next chapter might feature some ~prose~ and also ~phone calls~ how exciting anyway see y'all next update


	7. in which everything gets a bit too sentimental (Dickmas, Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kanangyuu:** I felt a disturbance in the force.  
>  **kanangyuu:** Are we making fun of Chika?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a christmas fucking miracle
> 
> GOD november really is the busiest month for students :'( i'm sorry for not updating sooner but i had a lot of exams, coursework & homework to do so aaa i was kinda dead  
> even now i'm on christmas holiday but i'm still learning lines and doing essays and stuff like that and also applying to universities so i am really busy  
> but i managed to get an update up for christmas hooray!! i've split the christmas party up into two chapters so the next update will have the actual party section ;w; sorry for making everyone wait for like four months for this lol
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter!! also, if you haven't read my other fics (which you totally should ;) #cheekysponser) when i use italics for mari in the prose sections it's for when she's speaking english!
> 
> enjoy :)

_kurosawaDiamond is online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Hmm, this is unusual…

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Usually I’m never the first online.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Mari, where are you?

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** been decorating …. since 6 am …. food …. water …. nutrients ….

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Oh you festive fool.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I told you not to go too extravagant.

 **manly go gaga:** i just wanted to make a good christmas for everyone

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Even though it is November.

 **manly go gaga:** shut up let me continue

 **manly go gaga:** since this is our last christmas together yknow?

 **manly go gaga:** i want it to be really special…

 **manly go gaga:** i don’t want to let anyone down

 **kurosawaDiamond:** … I’m sure everyone will love it.

 **manly go gaga:** why are you not mocking me this is so unusual

 **kurosawaDiamond:** There’s nothing to mock about good intentions.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I believe in you, Mari. Things will go well!

 **manly go gaga:** thank you

 **manly go gaga:** now i gotta go this is getting way too sentimental

 **manly go gaga:** i can’t ruin my reputation

 **kurosawaDiamond:** What reputation? We all know you’re an emotional wreck.

 **manly go gaga:** merry dickmas

 **manly go gaga:** wear those bunny ears tonight dia

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** …

_mikan3 is now online!_

**mikan3:** can we stop talking about dickmas please

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, that would be preferred.

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** Nope, I’m literally never going to let you forget any of the embarrassing things you do.

 **mikan3:** i’m ruined

 **mikan3:** i have the worst girlfriend ever

 **sakurayako:** I’ve made a PowerPoint presentation.

 **mikan3:** of my mistakes?????

 **sakurayako:** Yes, mostly.

 **sakurayako:** It’s quite long!

 **mikan3:** babe :’(

 **sakurayako:** You can kiss me under the mistletoe tonight if it makes you feel better.

 **mikan3:** the chance to kiss my beautiful girlfriend in front of everyone?

 **mikan3:** it’s a done deal ;)

 **sakurayako:** Oh, stop it.

 **sakurayako:** … Or don’t ;)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m still here, lovebirds.

 **mikan3:** OOPS

 **sakurayako:** Oh my god

 **mikan3:** sorry diamom

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Go DM each other if you want to be sappy.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Also, email me that PowerPoint please Riko, I have a few things to add.

 **sakurayako:** Coming right up!

 **mikan3:** why is everyone bullying me :(

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m not going to kiss you tonight to make up for it either.

 **mikan3:** well i am incredibly charming

 **mikan3:** who knows how the night will end

 **sakurayako:** Chika-chan!

 **mikan3:** sorry babe :(

 **mikan3:** why do i feel like i say that a lot

 **sakurayako:** Another addition to the PowerPoint…

_kanangyuu is now online!_

_yousoro is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** I felt a disturbance in the force.

 **kanangyuu:** Are we making fun of Chika?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes.

 **mikan3:** Save me Kanan-chan!

 **kanangyuu:** Fight your own battles, Chika. Be strong!

 **yousoro:** that’s great advice from the person who once was making waffles in my kitchen at midnight, got scared when my dad came in the kitchen and threw waffle mix in his face

 **kanangyuu:** I fought bravely.

 **kanangyuu:** You can’t deny that.

 **yousoro:** there was waffle mix everywhere

 **kanangyuu:** My weapon of choice is a versatile one.

 **sakurayako:** Maybe we should make a Kanan PowerPoint, You-chan?

 **yousoro:** i have so much dirt on her it’s unbelievable

 **kanangyuu:** I’m hurt.

 **mikan3:** you were involved in the powerpoint too you-chan?

 **mikan3:** TT

 **mikan3:** wait no TT i have a pun

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Oh no.

 **kanangyuu:** Please spare us, Lord.

 **mikan3:** Kananpoint!

 **sakurayako:** ...

 **sakurayako:** what?

 **yousoro:** now that’s just sad

 **kanangyuu:** Is that… meant to be a pun?

 **mikan3:** i’m an unappreciated artist

 **mikan3:** where’s yohane when you need her

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** chika that was shit

 **weenie chan:** good afternoon everyone

 **yousoro:** good afternoon :)

 **weenie chan:** good afternoon :)

 **yousoro:** ^.^

 **weenie chan:** ^.^

 **sakurayako:** It’s like being on an emo forum in 2006, it really is.

 **weenie chan:** shut up lily

 **weenie chan:** who’s ready to party hard this evening

 **mikan3:** i am! we’re going all out tonight

 **sakurayako:** Chika and I have a couples costume!

 **kanangyuu:** You’re dressing up? We should have done that Dia!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Absolutely not.

 **yousoro:** What are you wearing tonight?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** … Bunny ears.

 **weenie chan:** WHAT

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Only because Mari told me to!

 **sakurayako:** You are, dare I say, whipped.

 **mikan3:** whipped as fuuuuuuck

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Don’t say fuck!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Also she did pay me so it doesn’t count.

 **weenie chan:** she PAYED you???

 **kanangyuu:** That just makes it so much worse.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Maybe I should not have said that…

 **yousoro:** this is too good

 **mikan3:** why does mari never pay me to wear bunny ears :(

 **sakurayako:** It’s just not your day today Chika :(

 **mikan3:** we should probably go and start getting ready though

 **sakurayako:** Sounds like a plan.

 **sakurayako:** See you all tonight!

 **mikan3:** prepare to be in awe of the best couples costume you’ve ever seen

 **weenie chan:** i’ll take your word for it

 **kanangyuu:** See you later!

_mikan3 is now offline!_

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**weenie chan:** do you know what they’re dressing up as you?

 **yousoro:** no clue :/

 **yousoro:** we totally should have done a costume though

 **yousoro:** now we’ll just look bad compared to them

 **weenie chan:** i mean, i have /a/ costume

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Halloween costumes are not appropriate for Christmas, Yohane.

 **yousoro:** I guess I’ll just wear an ugly Christmas jumper then

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I think Christmas jumpers can be very cute!

 **yousoro:** Thanks, Hanamaru-chan.

 **yousoro:** are you dressing up tonight?

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Sure am! Me and Ruby are doing a couples costume!

 **weenie chan:** oh my god

 **weenie chan:** want to do a last minute couples costume with me you-chan?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** We can’t all have couples costumes.

 **kanangyuu:** Don’t worry Dia, I’m not really dressing up.

 **yousoro:** YOHANE I’VE JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA LET ME DM YOU

 **weenie chan:** see ya

_weenie chan is now offline!_

_yousoro is now offline!_

**kanangyuu:** What’s your costume, Hanamaru?

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m Santa and Ruby’s a reindeer!

 **kanangyuu:** Now that’s cute.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** My beloved little sister …. as a reindeer ….

 **kanangyuu:** Don’t die on us, Dia.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Now that’s a much better pun than Chika’s.

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** i hope everyone enjoys our costumes tonight!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Ruby, you’re going to be the cutest reindeer there ever was.

 **GANBARUBY:** thanks!!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Let me help you get ready.

 **GANBARUBY:** sure thing! also, your bunny ears are cute too!

 **kanangyuu:** It’s a happy day for us all.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** You’re cute too, Kanan-san!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** This chat is so much better with the four of us in it.

 **GANBARUBY:** true, i’m loving these positive vibes

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** what’s up my ho ho hoes

 **kanangyuu:** And it’s ruined.

 **Hanamaru-Kunikida:** Why is she calling us farming equipment?

 **GANBARUBY:** i’ll explain later

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Ruby, how do you know what that is?

 **GANBARUBY:** goodbye onee-chan!

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Goodbye? She’s literally in the room next door!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Well, I guess I should get going too! See you tonight everybody.

 **kanangyuu:** Bye bye Hanamaru :)

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Now what.

 **manly go gaga:** i can be positive too ya know

 **manly go gaga:** anyway i was actually wondering if you guys were ok with coming over a bit early just to help me finish up decorating?

 **kanangyuu:** /looks at watch/ Yeah, I’ve got time.

 **manly go gaga:** nice incredibles reference

 **manly go gaga:** this is why we’re friends

 **kanangyuu:** I do my best.

 **manly go gaga:** dia?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Oh, go on then.

 **manly go gaga:** nice!

 **manly go gaga:** see y’all soon

 **kanangyuu:** See you in a bit!

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** oh, and dia?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes?

 **manly go gaga:** wear the ears ;)

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** I’m not wearing the ears!

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

* * *

“You wore the ears!”

Dia scowled as Mari swung the door open. Kanan smirked at her from over Mari’s shoulder.

“Be quiet, both of you,” she said, but the corners of her lips twitched into a small smile as she took of her shoes and entered Mari’s home. There was a massive Christmas tree in the middle of the foyer that was at least three times the size of Dia.

“I see you went all out on the decorations.”

“Did you really expect anything less from me?”

“You haven't even seen the drinks fountain yet,” said Kanan.

“I’m not sure if I want to.”

Mari grabbed both their hands, dragging them to one of the rooms. “ _Of course_ you want to see! I outdid myself this year, I really did.”

She pushed open the doors. “Tada!!”

“Is that solid gold?” Kana exclaimed.

Mari tossed her hair with a smug grin as she led them over to the gleaming drinks fountain. “Only the best for Aqours, naturally. Also, I have a karaoke machine.”

“I love being your friend,” Kanan whispered.

Dia headed over to the window. “Do these doors open?”

Mari skipped over. “Yeah, it’s a _little balcony_. Watch,” she said, and she undid the clasps on the doors, pulling them open.

The cold winter air hit them as they stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking the sea. The waves crashed against the shore quietly as the third years stared out at the ocean.

“This is our last Christmas where we’ll be properly together,” Mari said softly.

“I knew you dragged us over here to be sentimental,” Dia interrupted. Mari elbowed her.

“Be quiet, grandma, and let me make a speech.”

“Oh no, not another one of your speeches,” Kanan groaned, attempted to escape. Mari grabbed her hand.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily!”

Dia felt a twinge of unwanted jealousy hit her as Mari held Kanan’s hand. She took a deep breath and tried to push the feeling away.

She was jolted out of her mind when she felt Mari take her own hand, and squeeze her fingers gently. She turned her head, and Mari winked at her. She scowled.

“Anyway. As I was saying, this is our last Christmas together. I want to make a proper speech tonight, of course, so think of this as the pre-speech.”

“Get on with it then,” Kanan said, and then gasped when Mair squeezed her fingers tighter.

“Could you not heckle me for once in your life?”

“Continue, please,” Dia said.

“Thank you, Dia.”

“I just want this to be over faster,” Dia joked.

“Christmas is a time to spend with those you love,” Mari continued loudly, and Kanan giggled. “Which is why I’m so glad I came back, so I can spend Christmas with the ones I love most again.” Mari finished softly, staring at the sea.

“Mari …” Kanan murmured.

Dia saw a tear run down Mari’s cheek and she smiled at them.

“You sentimental fool,” Dia said, squeezing her fingers gently.

“Don’t act like you’re not emotional too. You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone, Dia.”

“Yes I am,” Dia admitted, and was surprised to see a faint blush dust Mari’s cheeks.

“Come on then, let’s have a hug,” Kana said, bringing them close to her in a tight embrace.

“I … can’t breathe,” Mari gasped out. “Let me go you demon!”

Kanan let them go with a laugh. “I love the both of you, but you are so slow sometimes,” she said cryptically.

Before Dia could question her, she continued. “Let’s finish setting up the lights, and have fun tonight, okay?”

Mari saluted. “Roger that, boss. _Strike team Delta, move out!_ ”

Still holding their hands, she dragged them out of the cold and back into the warmth of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every year i make a christmas speech and i'm constantly heckled by my friends so i channeled my bitterness into this fic ahaha  
> i base so much of this fic off my real group chat i have with my friends so if ya ever want to write a group chat fic my advice is be in a group chat first. then and only then do you know the true terror of online chatting lmao
> 
> i hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! if you did please leave kudos and comments bc i really love feedback ;w; also points for anyone who gets what strike team delta is a reference to without googling
> 
> see you next chapter :) when that will be lord fucking knows what even is an update schedule


	8. you expected some cute fluff? too bad, it's angst! (Dickmas, Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Dia, it’s a classic! You can’t be a grinch to the sound of Mariah Carey.”  
> “Skinny legend,” Kanan murmurs as she walks past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a christmas chapter? in march? it's more likely than you think
> 
> seriously I'M SO SORRY but i really did not have a chance to update until now  
> i'm really grateful for everyone who reads and comments ily all so much !!! even though i do take long hiatuses lmao  
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter :) there's not much chatting but there is lots of good stuff (or at least i think there is lol)  
> OH and reminder i use italics when mari's talking for when she's speaking english

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** omw be ready to get ur ass kicked by a reindeer

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** aw damn

 **weenie chan:** you and i are still doing our costumes so we’re probably gonna be a bit late :/

 **GANBARUBY:** that’s okay! i’m really anticipating it

 **weenie chan:** they are pretty good

 **weenie chan:** if i do say so myself

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m really excited for tonight! I love parties so much!!

 **weenie chan:** i bet you ¥500 that mari cries

 **GANBARUBY:** i see ur ¥500 and raise u ¥1000 that all the third years cry

 **weenie chan:** done

 **weenie chan:** you in zuramaru?

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Gambling is not good for the soul.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** ¥750 on Kanan crying first.

 **GANBARUBY:** ooh that’s a good shout

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** It must be really emotional.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Knowing that this is basically the last proper Christmas of their childhoods.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** And even though they could spend Christmas together in the future it will never be the same.

 **weenie chan:** even i’m getting emotional wtf

 **GANBARUBY:** that’ll be us one day

 **weenie chan:** nooo don’t i don’t wanna think about it

 **weenie chan:** no way am i gonna be as sappy as those three fools

 **GANBARUBY:** you already are!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** That’s a few years away. At the moment, I think we should just enjoy ourselves.

 **weenie chan:** i agree

 **GANBARUBY:** me too

 **GANBARUBY:** and i’m gonna enjoy myself especially when i collect my money from u all tonight

 **weenie chan:** boo

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** See you at the party!

 **weenie chan:** bye bye y’all

_weenie chan is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

* * *

“My widdle sister is the cutest reindeer ever!”

“Give her some space to breathe, Dia!”

Dia releases Ruby from the tight embrace she’d caught her in. “You can't blame me,” she says. “Look how cute she is!”

“You are pretty cute, Ruby.” Hanamaru says.

Ruby blushes. “Aw, thanks everyone. Is anyone else here yet?”

“Just us for now. Mari’s in the _party room_ , as she’s calling it.” Kanan says, rolling her eyes.

“Ooh, that sounds exciting!” Hanamaru says, pulling her fake beard down to uncover her mouth.

The group heads into the room, strung up with festive decorations.

“Hello, fellow festive friends!” Mari exclaims. “Shall we get this party started?”

Hanamaru and Ruby head over to the food table as Mari turns the music up.

“‘ _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ ’? Really?” Dia moans as the familiar tune starts to play.

“Come on, Dia, it’s a classic! You can’t be a grinch to the sound of Mariah Carey.”

“Skinny legend,” Kanan murmurs as she walks past. “Is that mulled wine?”

Mari darts away from Dia to Kanan. Dia guesses the three cups of coffee she’s downed throughout the day are probably the cause of this.

“Yeah, do you like it? We order it from London each year.”

Dia wanders over to them as Mari begins pouring glasses for everyone. “Is it alcoholic?” she asks, suspicion in her tone.

Mari laughs. “Of course not. I may be reckless but I’m not gonna give alcohol to a bunch of 15 year olds.”

“We’re also underage, Mari.” Kanan reminds her, taking a glass and drinking from it. “Oh, it tastes like Christmas.”

“Yes, but we’re adults making our way in the world! Or we will be. We can make these kinds of choices for ourselves soon enough,” Mari replies with a wave of her hand.

“There’s something slightly flawed about your logic,” Dia says. The third years make their way over to a plush red sofa. Ruby and Hanamaru are still gathering food by the table. Dia can’t help her gaze straying to Ruby, keeping an eye on her.

“Dia!”

She jolts, turning back to face Mari and Kanan.

“Sorry, I was just …”

“Trying to protect your little sister from the dangers of finger foods?” Mari jokes.

Dia scowls. Inside, she knows that Mari has a point. She glances at Ruby once more. She’s chatting and laughing with Hanamaru. She’s become so confident and mature ever since Aqours started, and Dia feels so proud of her. Yet she still can’t help but feel overprotective of her.

Once again Dia’s jolted out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll get it!” Dia exclaims, wanting to get away from the loud music and warmth of the room for a second.

Mari stands up with her. “I’m the host, I’ll come too!”

They head into the hallway together. Before Dia opens the door, Mari claps her on the shoulder.

“Ow,” Dia says, even though it didn’t really hurt that much. “What was that for?”

“You’re a _good_ big sister,” Mari says. “And an idiot. Somehow you manage both. I don’t know how.”

Dia rolls her eyes. “Open the door, Mari.”

“It’s Riko and Chika!” Mari exclaims as she opens the door.

“I know who they are! You don’t have to announce it!”

Riko and Chika laugh as they step over the threshold.

“Merry Dickmas, everyone.” Riko says. Chika pulls a face.

“I really hate you,” she groans.

“So these are your top secret amazing costumes?” Dia asks, looking them over with a smirk.

“What do you think? Have they got the Dia seal of approval?” Chika asks, striking a pose.

“It was Chika’s idea. They’re pretty cute, right?” Riko says with a smile, posing next to her.

“I don’t know if I count matching ‘ _Snow halation’_ cosplays as a couples costume,” Dia hums. “Also, you missed a detail,” she says, flicking Chika’s forehead lightly.

“What?!” she exclaims. “Where, where?”

Dia chuckles. “I’m just teasing you. They look great.”

Chika pouts. “Come on, Dia! That’s not cool.”

Riko puts a comforting arm around Chika’s shoulders. “There, there.”

“Guess we’re just waiting on Yoshiko and You now,” Mari comments as they head back to the party room. “I wonder what their costumes are.”

“They better be a real couples costume or I’ll be severely disappointed,” Dia replies.

Mari laughs, covering her mouth with one hand. Dia wants to pull her hand away, see her bright smile and be blinded by it. It’s only when Mari looks at her strangely that she realises her hand is halfway to Mari’s face.

She brushes a random spot on Mari’s cheek with her fingers, hoping her blush doesn’t give her away.

“You had an eyelash,” she whispers. Her heart feels like it’s caught in her throat.

She hurries away before she can say anything stupid, all the while feeling Mari’s gaze follow her.

* * *

Dia’s on her second glass of mulled wine when the doorbell rings again. Mari hops up to answer it. Dia can hear her yell “it’s Yoshiko and You!” and smiles to herself.

“Get ready for the best couples costume you’ve ever seen, apparently,” Riko says, giggling. Hanamaru and Kanan are dancing to the Christmas music playing, whilst Ruby and Chika are talking on the other sofa.

“Feeling warm, Dia?” Riko asks her.

“The fire is on, so yes.”

Riko laughs again. “It’s the Christmas spirit, Dia. Love and friendship. Those are the things that warm you up the most.”

Dia stares down into her drink. “Are you sure this isn’t alcoholic?” she asks as Mari reenters the room.

“I’m sure. And I hate to admit it, but it really is the _best couples costume_ I’ve seen.”

“Bam!” Yoshiko enters the room posing dramatically. “We are Jack …”

“... And Sally!” You says, posing along with her.

“Only you two would find a way to make Christmas emo,” Kanan says drily.

“I don’t understand it but you look super cool!” Hanamaru says.

“They’re from ‘ _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ ’, Hanamaru. It’s a movie,” Ruby explains.

Yoshiko stomps her foot. “It’s not just any movie, it’s the greatest film of all time!”

She and You head over to the food table, Yoshiko explaining the plot of the movie passionately to Hanamaru.

“See, now that’s a real couples costume,” Dia says to Chika with a smile.

Chika sticks her tongue out. “You can’t beat true love.”

* * *

Mari taps a fork against her mulled wine glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Since we’re all here I think it’s about time I made my Christmas speech.”

Kanan and Dia boo, strangely in sync. Mari’s sure they probably planned that.

“No booing!” Ruby calls. “I wanna hear it!”

“Me too!” calls Hanamaru, who’s taken off most of her santa costume by now, though the fake beard is still hanging around her neck.

Mari sticks her tongue out at Dia and Kanan. “Thank you for the support, girls. Now, since this is our first Christmas as Aqours I prepared an extra special speech. Here it goes.”

“Prepare yourselves,” Dia mutters.

“I love you all. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Let’s party hard next year too!”

“Is that it?” Riko asks.

Mari shrugs. “Pretty much.”

“Where’s all the sappy stuff you usually say?” Kanan asks.

“I thought I’d save all that emotional stuff for another time,” she replies, winking at them. Kanan sighs.

“No one’s crying,” Ruby says. “Who wins our bet then?”

“I’m sure Mari cried earlier,” Yoshiko says seriously. “Which means I win the bet.”

“You can’t prove that!” Hanamaru says.

Mari smiles to herself as the first years squabble amongst themselves. She catches Dia’s gaze on her as she goes over to the food table. She winks again and holds a finger up to her lips.

* * *

“Shall we do karaoke?” Mari asks.

“Ooh yeah, let’s go first Riko!!” Chika bounds up, grabbing Riko’s hand and dragging her over to the machine. Mari goes over to help set it up with a chuckle.

Familiar notes play out from the system and Kanan laughs. “Of course.”

“Did you expect us to sing anything else wearing these outfits?” Riko asks. Chika is dancing the choreography excitedly.

“ _This feeling, it's strange, isn't it? It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky_ …”

* * *

The karaoke’s been going on for an hour when Mari notices You’s stepped out to the balcony. Tearing her eyes away from Hanamaru and Yoshiko’s rendition of ‘ _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ ’ (as difficult as that is), she slips away and heads out to the chill of the winter night.

Before she can sneak up on her You turns around. There’s a almost hopeful expression on her face, but it fades away when she sees Mari.

“Oh. I thought you were Yoshiko.”

Mari smirks. “Sorry. I’m not your _Jack Skellington_. Are you here contemplating your emotions once again?”

“Yes. Please don’t grab my boobs again.”

Mari chuckles. “Wasn’t planning on it,” she says, going to stand next to You. They stare out at the sea together.

“Somehow I don’t believe you.”

Mari grabs her heart. “ _Ouch_. You really hurt me, You-chan.”

They laugh together for a few moments, before there’s silence again. The sound of the party behind them is faint, overpowered by the waves. They’re fierce in winter, but Mari can tell the storms are dying down slightly. Spring is on its way, and with spring comes change. No more high school, no more Love Live.

“What are you thinking about?” You asks suddenly. Mari turns to stare at her. Her eyes are bright blue, the moonlight reflecting in them. Mari decides then to be honest.

“I was thinking about Love Live,” she replies.

You sighs. “We’re through to the next round. That’s good ...” The enthusiasm in her voice is muted.

“... But it’s not enough,” Mari says, finishing her sentence. You nods.

“I don’t think we’re gonna be able to save the school,” she says, her voice breaking slightly. Mari puts her arm around her.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs. You sniffs, wiping tears away from her face.

“I really thought we could,” she confesses with a laugh. “I really wanted to. Not just for our school, but for Chika-chan too …”

“Is that why you’re out here?”

“Huh?”

Mari looks back into the room. Chika is sitting close to Riko on the sofa, laughing at something the other had said.

“I’ve always been good at anything I tried,” You says suddenly. “Things always went the way I wanted them too. I guess I got complacent. People think of me as perfect. But I was always scared that one day I’d find something that pushed back, something that challenged me. I didn’t know how I’d deal with it.” She laughs, her breath cloudy. “Guess my strategy is ignoring it.” She laughs again, until her voice breaks, and the laugh turns into a sob.

“Everything’s happening too fast,” she cries. “Love Live, Chika-chan, Uranohoshi … it’s all slipping away from me.”

Mari holds her as she cries, You’s face buried in her shoulder. She rubs slow circles on her back as the others girls sobs reside.

“I know it’s stupid. Chika’s still my best friend, and I support her and Riko. But …”

“You don’t want to watch them together,” Mari finishes for her,. You nods.

“Am I a horrible person?” she asks Mari.

Mari smiles. “No, I don’t think so. Am I a horrible person?”

You opens her mouth, but Mari interrupts. “Actually, don’t answer that.”

You laughs at her.

“There, you’re smiling again. Good.”

“You’re a better person that you realise, Mari,” You says.

Mari rolls her eyes playfully. “As if. I know I’m perfect.”

You moves away from her slightly, staring out at the sea again.

“You’re not a horrible person for feeling jealous. What matters is how you act when feeling it. Like you said, Riko and Chika are your friends and you love them. I doubt you’re going to act horribly, then.”

You stares at her. “You’re being way too serious. I don’t know how to feel about this.”

Mari laughs. “Give me two more minutes, and then I’ll tell a stupid joke.”

“Alright.”

“Even though you’re still friends, it might not be a bad idea to give yourself some time away from them. I’m sure Chika will understand.”

Mari smirks and pinches You’s cheeks. “I know for certain Yoshiko-chan wants to spend a lot of time with you!”

You pushes Mari off her. There’s a light pink blush on her cheeks, and Mari’s sure it’s not all because of her.

“This is your funny joke, right?” You says, laughing awkwardly.

Maric claps her on the shoulder. “Why is everyone in this group an oblivious idiot? Come on, let’s go sing something stupid on karaoke.”

You smiles at her. “What about Love Live?” she asks suddenly.

Mari feels her smile dip slightly. “We keep going,” she says eventually. “We keep going, and we do our best. We hold these precious memories close, and we don’t let them go.”

You grabs her hand and drags her indoors. “That’s enough seriousness from you to last me a lifetime,” she says. “How many cocktail sausages can you fit in your mouth?”

Mari laughs as she’s pulled back into the warmth of the room. “Guess we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter please leave kudos or comments, i really love feedback :)  
> and i hate to be That Guy but idk when the next update will be. i have a levels and auditions and uni stuff to sort out so i am really busy, but i'll try to write the next chapter really quickly  
> thank you all for reading :)


	9. the secret is a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s kinda obvious, babe,” Chika says, slinging an arm around Riko’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “It’s like the number one unspoken worst-kept secret of Aqours.”  
> “I thought the unspoken worst-kept secret was that we all think Kanan’s hot?”  
> Chika ponders for a moment. “That’s the other one,” she replies eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ,,, surprise???  
> i finished all my mock exams (FINALLY) so i though i'd start writing the next chapter and next thing i knew it was finished lmao  
> this is one of the longest chapters but really it's more of a transition piece for the next phase of the story? i guess? there's a lot of important details and moments in here and it was really fun to write!! i hope you all enjoy reading this chapter !!

_yousoro is now online!_

_weenie chan is now online!_

**yousoro:** ohayousoro bitch

 **weenie chan:** lmao

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** I feel so awful …

 **weenie chan:** what’s up

_mikan3 is now online!_

**mikan3:** don’t get her started

 **mikan3:** she’s convinced that mulled wine was really alcoholic

 **sakurayako:** Explain why I feel like a dead rat climbed inside my mouth then!

 **weenie chan:** that’s just how it be when ur making out with chika

 **mikan3:** wwwww

 **sakurayako:** OH MY GOD

_manly go gaga is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** riko i assure u what u drank last night couldn’t have been alcoholic even if it tried

 **yousoro:** you’re probably just getting sick :/

 **sakurayako:** Oh noooo

 **sakurayako:** We’re so close to the next round of Love Live too …

 **mikan3:** dw riko, it’s not ur fault  <3

 **mikan3:** try to take it easy in practice these next few days maybe?

 **sakurayako:** Alright :) Hopefully it’s just a small cold.

 **mikan3:** do u want to come over for some soup?

 **sakurayako:** Sure, I’ll be right over :)

 **sakurayako:**  See you soon <3

 **mikan3:** bye bye y’all

_mikan3 is now offline!_

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**weenie chan:** what now?

 **manly go gaga:** time for me to be especially funny and entertaining

 **yousoro:** wow, so christmas miracles really do exist huh

 **manly go gaga:** the disrespect i face each day is heartbreaking

 **weenie chan:** i actually wanted to talk about love live for once lol

 **yousoro:** oh yeah

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**yousoro:** i keep forgetting this chat is actually for real stuff

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Yes, well.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** It has strayed quite far from its intended purpose.

 **weenie chan:** come on, you know you love the banter

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I have the right to remain silent.

 **manly go gaga:** next halloween can we do a couples costume

 **manly go gaga:** sexy cop  & prisoner ;) ;) ;)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Every day I’m tempted to block you.

 **manly go gaga:** and every day you don’t

 **manly go gaga:** because you loooooove me

 **yousoro:** ANYWAY

 **yousoro:** i, too, would like to talk about love live

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Thank you.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Let’s try and have a serious discussion for once.

 **weenie chan:** how are the costumes coming along you?

 **yousoro:** pretty good!

 **yousoro:** ruby and i are putting the finishing touches on this week

 **manly go gaga:** nice

 **yousoro:** ah, speaking of, i just remembered i gotta text her now

 **yousoro:** if anyone wants extra fittings lmk

 **weenie chan:** i think i might need one

 **yousoro:** sure thing yoshiko :)

 **yousoro:** brb

_yousoro is now offline!_

**manly go gaga:** you filthy liar yohane

 **weenie chan:** i don’t know what you mean

 **manly go gaga:** your costume fits fine i was there when we tried them on

 **weenie chan:** that may be so

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m not sure where you’re going with this Mari.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Why would Yoshiko want extra fittings from You?

 **weenie chan:** DON’T SAY IT

 **weenie chan:** DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT

 **manly go gaga:** sorry dia

 **manly go gaga:** guilty kiss’ pact of loyalty means i’m legally obliged to stay silent

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I’m 99% sure that’s not a thing.

 **manly go gaga:** also yoshiko u know you never scrolls up lol

 **weenie chan:** i take it to the grave

_yousoro is now online!_

**weenie chan:** welcome back we missed you

 **manly go gaga:** yes, we ;) ;) all ;) missed you ;) ;)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** What on earth are you doing Mari?

 **manly go gaga:** never mind

 **yousoro:** brb scrolling up

 **weenie chan:** MARI U FILTHY LIAR

 **manly go gaga:** WORDS CAN’T HURT ME THESE SHADES ARE GUCCI

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** I feel very out the loop right now.

 **weenie chan:** let’s talk about love live

 **yousoro:** if we advance to the next round we’ll be in the semi finals

 **kurosawaDiamond:** The song is perfect.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** All we need now is to get the choreography down perfectly.

 **yousoro:** maybe kanan could lead us in a few sessions?

 **yousoro:** we could go over it and really iron out the details

 **kurosawaDiamond:** That’s a good idea.

 **weenie chan:** yeah, i could really use that

 **weenie chan:** there’s this one part i’m really stuck on

 **yousoro:** I’m sure you’ll get it eventually!

 **yousoro:** you’re a really good dancer so i’m sure it won’t take too long until you’re perfect haha

 **weenie chan:** ,,,, ttha nk yuu ,,,,,

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Why are you typing like that?

 **weenie chan:** gotta go eat food or something brb

_weenie chan is now offline!_

**yousoro:** i’ll message kanan about those extra sessions now :)

_yousoro is now offline!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Why do I feel like I’m missing something …

_kurosawaDiamond is now offline!_

* * *

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** Good job today everyone!

 **kanangyuu:** I’m glad we scheduled in these extra sessions, they’ve really helped :)

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I’m super glad too!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I know I’m slow and it takes me a while to catch up, so thanks for always helping me.

 **kanangyuu:** Don’t worry about it! I don’t mind helping you at all :)

_kurosawaDiamond is now online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** We really perfected the dance today. I’d say we’re ready to go for Love Live!

 **kanangyuu:** Oh hey, it’s AZALEA.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Yay :)

 **kurosawaDiamond:** What is?

 **kurosawaDiamond:** Oh right, our subunit!

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I forget.

 **kanangyuu:** DIA

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I made a kistake.

 **kurosawaDiamond:** A MISTAKE

 **kanangyuu:** UH YEAH YOU DID

_manly go gaga is online!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** OH NO

 **manly go gaga:** what has this fool gone and done now

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** I can’t believe you forgot us Dia TT

 **manly go gaga:** why do i like you

 **manly go gaga:** why are you so stupid

 **kurosawaDiamond:** I ask myself the same questions about you.

 **manly go gaga:** what the fuck

_kanangyuu changed kurosawaDiamond’s nickname to azalea hater!_

**kanangyuu:** Your sins are on display.

 **azalea hater:** How do I change this back

 **azalea hater:** Mari help me

 **manly go gaga:** lord help me

 **manly go gaga:** let’s dm

_manly go gaga is now offline!_

_azalea hater is now offline!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** What’s a hater, Kanan?

 **kanangyuu:** Nothing you need to worry about.

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** what’d i miss

 **kanangyuu:** Just Dia making a fool of herself.

 **yousoro:** ehehehe

 **yousoro:** we’re on the bus, yoshiko says hi

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Make sure she’s not reading the screen, she’ll get too carsick :(

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** i ain’t no pussy

 **kanangyuu:** Are you sure, weenie chan?

 **weenie chan:** hrgjghgh i hate motion sickness

_weenie chan is now offline!_

**yousoro:** poor weenie lol

 **yousoro:** she always rests her head on my shoulder and complains haha it’s so cute

 **kanangyuu:** That’s extremely heterosexual behaviour.

 **yousoro:** gtg our stop is soon

_yousoro is now offline!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Are you thinking what I’m thinking Kanan?

 **kanangyuu:** I do believe I am.

_manly go gaga is now online!_

_azalea hater is now online!_

**manly go gaga:** we’re back lol

 **azalea hater:** FINALLY I CAN RESTORE THINGS TO THEIR NATURAL ORDER

_azalea hater changed her nickname to kurosawaDiamond!_

**kurosawaDiamond:** Balance has been restored.

 **manly go gaga:** that’s not a power move

 **kurosawaDiamond:** What should I change it to?

 **manly go gaga:** i got u fam

_manly go gaga changed kurosawaDiamond’s nickname to Mrs. Dia Ohara!_

**manly go gaga:** wifey uwu

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** You change that back.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** We all know you’d take my surname.

 **manly go gaga:** why don’t u do something about it

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Oh my God, is Dia going to propose?

_Mrs. Dia Ohara changed manly go gaga’s nickname to Mrs. Mari Kurosawa!_

**Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Oh.

 **kanangyuu:** I think I’ll leave you two to it.

 **kanangyuu:** I have homework to do.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Me too.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Chat with y’all later!

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**kanangyuu:** I can’t believe she uses y’all unironically …

 _kanangyuu_ _is now offline!_

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** change it back coward

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** You change it back.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Coward.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** change it

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** No.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** change it

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** No.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** change it

_[cut for length]_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** As thrilling as this conversation is, I have homework to learn and arrangements to make for Love Live.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** whatever would i do without you

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Probably be very upset.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** you’re not wrong

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Talk to you later, Mari.

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now offline!_

**Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** see you later you idiot

_Mrs. Mari Kurosawa is now offline!_

* * *

_G_ _ANBARUBY is now online!_

_weenie chan is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** I CAN’T BELIEVE ONEE CHAN AND MARI GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME

 **weenie chan:** it’s tough to be a wooby

 **GANBARUBY:** they grow up so fast…..

 **weenie chan:** that’s probably what dia says about you lol

 **GANBARUBY:** bc she’s the best big sister in the entire world!

 **weenie chan:** hey actually can i ask you something

 **GANBARUBY:** sure, what’s up?

 **weenie chan:** dia’s always overprotective of you

 **weenie chan:** do you mind?

 **GANBARUBY:** hmm

 **GANBARUBY:** onee-chan’s always protected me

 **GANBARUBY:** sometimes it’s hindered me, but because of aqours i feel like we’ve come to understand each other more? if that makes sense

 **GANBARUBY:** i feel like being friends with you all has given me a lot more self confidence …

 **GANBARUBY:** and it’s also helped onee-chan loosen up a little

 **GANBARUBY:** we’ve both been able to help each other as we’ve grown!

 **GANBARUBY:** i hope that helps answer your question ;w;

 **weenie chan:** it does :)

 **weenie chan:** thanks woobs

 **GANBARUBY:** anytime :)

 **weenie chan:** would u accept woobles as a new nickname

 **GANBARUBY:** no i would not

_yousoro is now online!_

**yousoro:** ruby, have you done the final accessories?

 **GANBARUBY:** yep! they’ll be ready to attach to the outfits tomorrow, then we’re all set for next week!

 **yousoro:** thank god :o

 **yousoro:** i’ve been so stressed these past few days i feel like my brain is gonna pop out

 **GANBARUBY:** gross but thank you

 **yousoro:** thanks for always being so reliable :D you’re a big help

 **GANBARUBY:** OH WOW, RUBY’S HELPING EVERYONE TODAY

 **GANBARUBY:** NO PROBLEM YOU :)

 **GANBARUBY:** i’d better start packing the accesories up for tomorrow

 **yousoro:** see you tomorrow ruby!

 **weenie chan:** you know if you’re stressed you can always rely on me

 **weenie chan:** fallen angel yohane can do any task a mere human can in twice the time

 **yousoro:** thank you yoshiko

 **yousoro:** to be honest, you’ve been really helpful to me these past few weeks  & i’ve been really grateful for you :)

 **weenie chan:** oh really?

 **yousoro:** yeah, it’s just been really stressful

 **yousoro:** i gotta worry about my love live and my love life lol

 **weenie chan:** was that a terrible pun

 **yousoro:** maybe ;)

 **weenie chan:** well

 **weenie chan:** i’m grateful for you too

 **weenie chan:** …

 **weenie chan:** you make me really happy

 **yousoro:** yoshiko …

 **GANBARUBY:** as sweet as this is i really gotta ask you a question

 **weenie chan:** OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE

 **GANBARUBY:** SO RUDE

 **GANBARUBY:** I LEFT THE CHAT OPEN JUST IN CASE

 **weenie chan:** OH MY GOD I’M LEAVING BYE

_weenie chan is now offline!_

**GANBARUBY:** oops :’(

 **yousoro:** it’s okay ruby :) what did you want to ask me?

 **GANBARUBY:** should i pack the earrings in with the bracelets?

 **yousoro:** if they’re dangling ones probably not :/ they might get tangled up

 **yousoro:** and the studs have their own boxes

 **GANBARUBY:** ah, i thought so

 **GANBARUBY:** i just wanted to be sure :)

 **GANBARUBY:** sorry for interrupting you  & yoshiko

 **yousoro:** it’s okay, we were just talking lol

 **GANBARUBY:** mm sure ;)

 **yousoro:** what?

 **GANBARUBY:** nothing! goodnight!

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

**yousoro:** well that was strange …

_yousoro is now offline!_

* * *

_weenie chan is now online!_

**weenie chan:** love live in 2 days aaaaa

 **weenie chan:** i’m ready to smash it

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** Fight!

 **weenie chan:** i’m glad you’re feeling better lily

 **sakurayako:** Yes, me too :) I’m glad it was just a small cough.

 **weenie chan:** yeah :)

 **sakurayako:** So

 **weenie chan:** um

 **sakurayako:** Are you keeping an eye on our competition?

 **weenie chan:** how did u confess to chika

 **sakurayako:** What

 **weenie chan:** never mind i was just curious

 **sakurayako:** No no it’s okay

 **sakurayako:** It just sort of happened, really.

 **weenie chan:** that’s not a very good answer

 **sakurayako:** It’s the truth haha

 **sakurayako:** We were at the beach at sunrise, we were holding hands, and I just told her I loved her.

 **sakurayako:** At first she didn’t understand what I meant, but when she realised, she blushed so hard and smiled so brightly at me I felt like the luckiest human being alive.

 **sakurayako:** And I still do :)

 **weenie chan:** that’s … incredibly sappy and romantic

 **sakurayako:** That’s my job as the resident number one gay of Aqours!

 **sakurayako:** Is there any particular reason you wanted to know?

_mikan3 is now online!_

**weenie chan:** don’t scroll up chika ur gonna cry

 **mikan3:** in a good way or a bad way

 **sakurayako:** I think it’s a good way :)

 **mikan3:** OH BABE

 **mikan3:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **sakurayako:** I love you so much too  <3

 **mikan3:** I’M COMING OVER I WANNA KISS YOU

_mikan3 is now offline!_

**sakurayako:** Talk you you later, Yoshiko :)

 **sakurayako:** And good luck ;)

 **weenie chan:** don’t u wink at me

 **sakurayako:** ;)

_sakurayako is now offline!_

* * *

Riko puts down her phone as Chika bursts through the door.

“I love you!” Chika says, hugging Riko tightly and lifting her slightly off her feet.

“I love you too,” Riko says, giggling. “Before we start making out, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it? Are you okay?” Chika asks, a concerned expression appearing on her face.

“I think Yoshiko is in love with You! Like seriously, she really likes her!” Riko says excitedly. Her brows furrow at the blank look on Chika’s face.

“Well, yeah,” says Chika, “I’ve known that for ages.”

“Awww.”

“It’s kinda obvious, babe,” Chika says, slinging an arm around Riko’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “It’s like the number one unspoken worst-kept secret of Aqours.”

“I thought the unspoken worst-kept secret was that we all think Kanan’s hot?”

Chika ponders for a moment. “That’s the other one,” she replies eventually.

“Am I really the only one who didn’t realise?”

* * *

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now online!_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Hell Yoshiko.

 **weenie chan:** HELL???

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I meant hello.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I’ve been making a lot of typos recently. It’s very troubling.

 **weenie chan:** you’re becoming assimilated into our lifestyle

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Very funny.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I’m just going to scroll up and read the messages.

 **weenie chan:** sure thing

_Mrs. Mari Kurosawa is now online!_

**weenie chan:** wow, the whole family’s here

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** are you our daughter

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** More like a pigeon that lives in our attic.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** that’s weird but strangely accurate

 **weenie chan:** i’m okay with that

 **weenie chan:** OOH NEW NICKNAME IDEA

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** NO WEENIE CHAN IS ICONIC

 **weenie chan:** i’ll always be weenie chan in ur heart :’)

_weenie chan changed her nickname to diamari’s filthy attic pigeon!_

**diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** this is sexy

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** skjdskkdj i love u yoshiko

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** please never change

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I … honestly don’t know what to say.

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** coo coo

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Right.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Actually, I do have something to ask.

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** hit me with whatever u got

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Why were you asking Riko for love advice?

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** ANYTHING BUT THAT

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** you’re so dense my god

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** she really doesn’t know???

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** she doesn’t know anything

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I know many things.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** did you really ask riko for love advice lmao

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** u can’t mock me

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** u have matching marriage nicknames with dia and yet ,,,

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** hoe don’t do it

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Do what?

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** time for this pigeon to fly away

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** yes

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** begone thot

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** don’t stay up too late flirting with you xoxo

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** COWARD I HATE YOU

_diamari’s filthy attic pigeon is now offline!_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Mari …

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Why do we have matching marriage nicknames?

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** And why would Yoshiko flirt with You?

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** you’ll get there in the end dia

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** give it a few more seconds

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** …

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** OH MY GOD

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** ARE YA WINNING SON

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** YOU AND YOSHIKO

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** IT’S SERIOUS

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** YES WELL DONE

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** ANYTHING ELSE?????

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** No, I don’t think so. But everything makes so much more sense now!

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** so close, and yet so far TT

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** you’ll get there one day

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I feel like I need to go lie down and reevaluate my life now.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** lmao feel free

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** have fun

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** This must be what enlightenment feels like …

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** u are the least enlightened person i have ever met in my entire life and i hate you a lot

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** u dumb thot

 **Mrs Dia Ohara:** You hate me so much and yet your nickname is still the same :)

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** SAME GOES FOR YOU

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SET THEM LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** YEA BC I LOVE YOU !!!

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** …

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** oh wow we almost went somewhere huh

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I don’t think the almost is needed, Mari.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** …

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** look, i like having you as my friend

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i like how we are now, where we are now

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i don’t wanna fuck anything up

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I know. I don’t either.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** But I don’t know if I can … control myself anymore.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i know we’re having a serious moment here but that’s so hot

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** which probably means i can’t control myself either

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** this won’t affect love live, will it?

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I don’t know.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Maybe we should talk after Love Live, in the new year.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** yeah

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** yeah, probably

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Now I really do need to go lie down.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I’ll talk to you later, Mari.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** yeah

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now offline!_

**Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** fuck

_Mrs. Mari Kurosawa is now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehe
> 
> so i'm officially tagging the fic now with diamari & yoshiyou bc i think we've established them as official ships woo!
> 
> i hope you all liked it! please leave kudos if you did <3 & maybe a comment telling me what you thought? i really wanna see people's reactions to this chapter especially haha
> 
> if you like my writing, maybe think about checking out my other fics? i've written lots of sunshine ones (lots of diamari especially) so you might enjoy those!
> 
> thank you so much!! see you next chapter~


	10. are ya ready kids??? AYE AYE CAPTAIN CHIKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _diamari’s filthy attic pigeon is now online!_  
>  **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** hey guys  
>  **mikan3:** what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *titanic voice* it's been 84 years ...... but i'm finally back  
> i've finished all my exams  
> i'm on a three month summer holiday  
> get ready for like 2 chapters knowing me lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoy the return of this fic after a short hiatus!! rest assured i will not abandon this & i'll do my best to update as frequently as i possibly can www unfortunately i have a life outside of idol fanfics
> 
> this chapter just turned into chika lovemail??? which is what she deserves  
> and then it got angsty sorry for like 3 sad chapters in a row  
> i hope you enjoy!!

_Mrs. Mari Kurosawa is now online!_

**Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** good morning sluts who’s ready for love live semi finals tonight

_mikan3 is now online!_

**mikan3:** first of all, yes i am i’m very excited and i hope we do great!!

 **mikan3:** second of all

 **mikan3:** that’s so rude

 **mikan3:** i’m a married, committed man

_sakurayako is now online!_

**sakurayako:** That may be true

 **sakurayako:** But you’re still a hoe, Chika.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** sjkskjsjhs

 **mikan3:** aw damn

 **mikan3:** why’d ya have to expose me like that

 **sakurayako:** Because that’s love

 **sakurayako:** Good morning Mari-san~

 **sakurayako:** That’s an … interesting nickname.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** you ain’t seen nothing yet

_diamari’s filthy attic pigeon is now online!_

**diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** hey guys

 **mikan3:** what the fuck

 **mikan3:** is that you yoshiko

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** uh huh

 **sakurayako:** Why do I feel like I missed something really important?

_kanangyuu is now online!_

**kanangyuu:** Good morning everyone!

 **kanangyuu:** …

 **kanangyuu:** It’s not even 10 a.m. and I already feel overwhelmed.

 **kanangyuu:** Why is that your nickname Yoshiko?

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** it spoke to me

 **sakurayako:** What did it say?

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** it said “i’m a really cool and awesome nickname and kanan is a loser”

 **kanangyuu:** Wow, I’m being called out by a pigeon.

 **kanangyuu:** This is low even for me.

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now online!_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Hello everyone.

 **mikan3:** ok what DID we miss

 **mikan3:** did y’all get married without telling us because if so i will be very mad

 **sakurayako:** Yeah, who said you could get married before Chika and I?

 **mikan3:** you want to marry me??? babe :’)

 **sakurayako:** Babe :D

 **mikan3:** i love you baby and i am so ready to marry you

 **kanangyuu:** OKAY enough of this.

 **kanangyuu:** Back to the topic at hand.

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** i can’t help but notice SOMEONE is being incredibly quiet right now

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** silence is golden

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** and i looooove gold

 **sakurayako:** Got anything to add, Dia?

 **mikan3:** something helpful perhaps???

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** …

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Is everyone ready for Love Live?

 **mikan3:** booooo

 **sakurayako:** I think this is a sign we should stop being nosy.

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** shall we wake everyone else up

 **kanangyuu:** Good idea, Yoshiko.

 **mikan3:** how about one last virtual pep talk before we head off??

 **kanangyuu:** If your speeches are as terrible as Mari’s are I don’t know if I’m ready for that.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** HEY

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** go ahead chika i believe in you

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** you gotta take over from me as the queen of speeches

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Lord help us all.

_yousoro is now online!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now online!_

_GANBARUBY is now online!_

**GANBARUBY:** hello everyone!!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Good morning :)

 **yousoro:** why is everyone so noisy so early

 **sakurayako:** A lot’s gone down while you’ve been away.

 **mikan3:** yoshiko’s a pigeon, dia and mari got married, and i’m about to give a bomb ass speech in preparation for love live tomorrow

 **yousoro:** thanks for the catch up, captain

 **mikan3:** oh wow i’m the captain

 **mikan3:** right

 **mikan3:** so i guess you’re all feeling pretty nervous and excited for tonight

 **mikan3:** this isn’t just about getting through the semi finals or winning love live or showing a good stage

 **mikan3:** this is about our school as well

 **mikan3:** if we don’t succeed, who knows what our future will look like

 **mikan3:** it’s also the last ever love live for our third years

 **mikan3:** so we have to leave a good legacy and make it a success

 **GANBARUBY:** is this meant to be making us feel better?

 **yousoro:** yeah this is kind of bumming me out

 **yousoro:** sorry chika

 **mikan3:** i’m getting to the good part!!!

 **mikan3:** even though there’s a lot at stake here, in the end i’m so glad the nine of us became aqours

 **mikan3:** we’ve helped each other grow, change for the better, improve, and become the shiniest versions of ourselves!

 **mikan3:** and i’m really thankful for you all

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** this is so sappy i think i might actually cry

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** film it so i can use it for blackmail later

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Don’t ruin the moment, Mari.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Thank you, Chika. That was a much better speech than Mari’s.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i hate to admit it but she’s probably right

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** that was pretty dope

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Thank you so much Chika!!

 **yousoro:** we love you captain

 **mikan3:** thanks my g

 **kanangyuu:** I’m so proud of you Chika.

 **sakurayako:** I love you so much Chika :) Thank you for everything!

 **mikan3:** you’re all gonna make me cry!!!! wtf!!!

 **GANBARUBY:** today is officially love and appreciate chika takami day!!

 **sakurayako:** that’s EVERY DAY for me Ruby-chan

 **kanangyuu:** Yeah, we know.

 **kanangyuu:** We have to deal with your constant flirting.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** let the kids live kanan

 **mikan3:** alright!! let’s do our best tonight

 **GANBARUBY:** AQOURS FAITO (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **sakurayako:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i’m ready to square up (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** you’re always ready to square up mari

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** that’s true

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i’ll fight anyone at any time

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i’ll fight you

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** i’ll fight myself

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** NO ONE is doing any fighting.

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** What about Aqours?

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** … Apart from Aqours.

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** which INCLUDES me

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** so i therefore will be fighting

 **Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** check and mate, dia

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** She’s got me once again.

 **yousoro:** i believe in us all

 **yousoro:** good luck to us!!

 **Hanamaru_Kunikida:** Yes!! Let’s win (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **mikan3:** aqours, let’s go!!

_yousoro is now offline!_

_Hanamaru_Kunikida is now offline!_

**Mrs. Mari Kurosawa:** let’s rock n roll

_Mrs. Mari Kurosawa is now offline!_

**GANBARUBY:** i will, of course, ganbaruby!!

 **kanangyuu:** Ganbaqours??

 **sakurayako:** That literally sounds like a disgusting disease.

 **mikan3:** yeah it sounds kinda pervy

 **GANBARUBY:** Keep working on that one, Kanan-san.

 **kanangyuu:** Fair enough.

_kanangyuu is now offline!_

_GANBARUBY is now offline!_

_sakurayako is now offline!_

**diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** i feel like this nickname has run its course

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** like it was funny for about 11 hours

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** now i just feel shame and disgust when looking at it

 **mikan3:** that’s exactly how we felt about you after you joined aqours

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** that’s so fucking rude

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** what happened to the kind and thankful chika of old????

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** where is she now???

 **mikan3:** i’m sorry, the old chika can’t come to the phone right now

 **mikan3:** why??

 **mikan3:** CAUSE SHE’S DEAD

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I don’t understand any of this but please be nice to each other.

 **mikan3:** we’re just joking diamom

 **mikan3:** ily really you sweaty demon

 **diamari’s filthy attic pigeon:** ooh now that’s a shout

_diamari’s filthy attic pigeon changed her nickname to sweaty demon!_

**sweaty demon:** it’ll do for now

 **mikan3:** you’ve given me an idea

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Are you going to be ‘sweaty mikan’?

 **mikan3:** that’s gross, no

_mikan3 changed her nickname to Captain Chika!_

**Captain Chika:** this is good

 **sweaty demon:** well at least it’s not sweaty mikan

 **Captain Chika:** that’s true about all aspects of life

 **Captain Chika:** however bad your life is, just remember: at least you’re not a sweaty citrus fruit

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Well, apart from you.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I can definitely see you as a sweaty mikan.

 **sweaty demon:** on that touching note

 **sweaty demon:** goodbye guys

 **sweaty demon:** aqours faito (ง'̀-'́)ง

_sweaty demon is now offline!_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** You know, I had my doubts about you initially, Chika.

 **Captain Chika:** oh um are we having a serious conversation now

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Yes.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I thought ‘how could someone like this be a leader’?

 **Captain Chika:** ouch

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** It’s cruel, but that’s what I really believed.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** But I was wrong

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** You’ve shown me time and time again that you’re an amazing leader.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** You’re kind, you believe in us all, you push us to look and run towards our goal and be the best.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Now I know there’s no one else I’d rather see leading Aqours.

 **Captain Chika:** thank you, dia

 **Captain Chika:** i know it’s kinda hard to show sincerity through text but this means a lot to me

 **Captain Chika:** i looked up to you, i even wondered sometimes if you should be the leader

 **Captain Chika:** everyone always looked to you for answers and saw you as responsible

 **Captain Chika:** i thought you were just a natural leader

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Well, every person leads differently.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** In the end, you were the kind of leader Aqours needed.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** The kind that I needed.

 **Captain Chika:** oh my god i’m batman

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Naturally.

 **Captain Chika:** if we win the semi finals i’ll change my nickname to Captain Chika the Dark Knight

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Is that a promise?

 **Captain Chika:** it’s a PROPHECY

 **Captain Chika:** bc i believe in us and i know we can win and save our school

 **Captain Chika:** AQOURS FAITO (ง'̀-'́)ง

_Captain Chika is now offline!_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now offline!_

* * *

_Captain Chika is now online!_

_Captain Chika changed her nickname to Captain Chika the Dark Knight!_

**Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** well, i said i’d do it

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** it feels so strange

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** knowing that we won

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** but we’re also going to lose something so important to us

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now online!_

**Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I’m so sorry, Chika.

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** yeah, i’m sorry too

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** i think i’m alright

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** you and riko are still with me, we’re just getting ready to leave now

 **Captain Chika the Dark Knight:** but thanks anyway

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** Anytime.

 **Mrs. Dia Ohara:** I’ll see you later, Chika.

_Mrs. Dia Ohara is now offline!_

_Captain Chika the Dark Knight is now offline!_

* * *

Chika put her phone in her pocket and sighed, leaning against the gates and looking up at the school in front of her. The gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her memories. She turned to see Riko, smiling softly at her. She reached up to take hold of her girlfriend's hand, squeezing gently and interlocking their fingers.

“Sorry for zoning out,” Chika said, “did you say something?”

Riko shook her head. “It’s okay. I was just wondering when you wanted to leave.”

Chika turned, staring again at the school. She knew it was silly, that they still had more time left here, but she wasn’t ready to leave just yet. She wanted to hang on to her memories as long as she could.

A look of understanding passed over Riko’s face, and Chika smiled at her. She brought their intertwined hands up to her mouth, kissing the Riko’s fingertips.

“I love you so much,” she murmured softly. “If you’re ready to go, you can go. I don’t mind.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to stay with you …”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chika glanced to her right. You was leaning against the wall, staring at the sea in the distance. Her eyes were clouded over, like the sky before a storm.

“You will stay with me for a bit,” Chika said, raising her voice slightly. You startled and turned at the sound of her name. She walked over to them.

“Are you leaving?” she asked Riko. The usual enthusiasm was gone from her voice.

Riko nodded. “Will you stay with Chika for a bit?”

“Of course. I don’t want to leave yet anyway.” You smiled at her. “See you tomorrow,” she said softly, bringing her in for a quick hug. Before she knew it, Chika was dragged in to.

She giggled quietly. “A group hug, really? Who are we, the third years?”

“Shut up,” You teased her. “I’m feeling fragile.”

They laughed together for a moment, but there was truth in You’s words. They were all feeling fragile, shaken up by the events of the day. From getting through to the finals to their school being confirmed to shut down, it had been an exhausting afternoon.

“See you tomorrow,” Chika said as Riko pulled away.

They waved her off together, and then silence fell upon them.

Chika, sighed, once again turning to look at the school.

“It still doesn’t feel real, does it?” You said. Chika shook her head.

“If I pinch myself, maybe I’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream,” Chika confessed softly. You stared at her for a moment, before reaching over and pinching her arm.

“Ow!” Chika yelped.

“Well, at least we know it’s not a dream,” You said, but the humour was gone from her voice.

“Even though it hurts, I'm glad it’s not. Not a dream, I mean. There are some things I wouldn’t change,” Chika said.

“Like what?”

“Everything we’ve done with Aqours … I wouldn’t change any of it,” Chika said fiercely. “Even when it was difficult, even when we argued or strayed away from each other …” she trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” You said quietly.

“Sorry?” Chika asked, turning to look at her best friend. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything.”

“I just … wanted some time to myself,” You said, and Chika knows her well enough to understand what she’s talking about. She linked their arms together.

“I think I’m okay now though,” You says. “I didn’t think it would take such a short time for me to adjust. But you, Riko, Yoshiko, Mari, everyone … you’re the best friends anyone could have.”

Chika smiled at her. “I think I’m the lucky one. I get to have you as my best friend.”

You chuckled. “I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?”

Chika rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. “These next few months are going to be difficult, aren't they.”

You sighed. “We know we tried our best. Our focus now is on winning Love Live. Making Uranohoshi remembered. But it's still going to be difficult to forget.”

“I guess all we can do know is make good memories in the time we have left,” Chika said, “and try to be as happy as possible.”

You stared at her. “When did you get so wise?”

Chika puffed out her chest. “Hey, I’m Captain Chika for a reason!”

You laughed at her. Chika smiled. It felt good to laugh with her best friend again, to turn melancholy moments into precious memories.

She pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. “I have to go give these back to Mari. Wanna come with me?”

“Sure thing,” You said, still laughing under her breath. “Hey, why don’t we run?”

“Run?” Chika exclaimed. “All the way to Mari’s?”

“It’s not that difficult,” You replied breezily. “Think of it as stamina training for Love Live.”

“You just want to beat me, you - ”

Before she could finish her sentence, You had started to run, laughing again.

“That’s not fair, You!” Chika called after her, but she was laughing along with her.

Pocketing the keys, she began to run after her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! it feels super good to be writing again  
> sorry for the angst train but i hope the funny/heartwarming moments made it a bit better lol can you tell i love diachika?? bc i love diachika  
> also youchika friendship is always fun to write ^^ even if i'm not a fan of them romantically they have a special bond
> 
> i'd ideally like to get the next chapter out by july 5th bc after that i'm out the country for two weeks. but if it's not out by then, expect chapter 11 in early august!! it will be a bit more light-hearted which is good bc chapter 12 .... chapter 12 is really something lmao  
> as always, i love feedback ww comments & kudos are always appreciated! thank you so much for the love you show towards this fic even when i don't update for 50000 billion years  
> see you next time!


End file.
